The Road so far
by Queen B.96
Summary: SEQUEL DE STADE TERMINAL - Sam fait sa rentrée à Harvard où il va rencontrer une personne qui va changer sa vie. Dean et Castiel ont un plan en amoureux assez spontané
1. Info

**HEY LES FILLES SALUT ! DONC VOILA MA NOUVELLE HISTOIRE QUI EST LA SUITE DE STADE TERMINAL. JE PUBLIE LE PREMIER CHAPITRE BIENTÔT. JUSTE APRÈS MANGER !**

**KISS AND LOVE YOU 3 3 3**


	2. 2 frères, 1 chemin

**Hey et voici le premier chapitre de ce deuxième tome. Je suis contente d'avoir eu de l'inspiration pour ce qui devait être un one Shot. J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'oubliez pas les reviews **

**C'était le jour J pour Sam pour 2 événements. Sa rentrée à Harvard mais aussi le début de sa vie à 1966 km de son frère, 2h44 minutes loin de lui. C'était très étrange comme expérience. Maintenant Dean était vivant, c'était une séparation volontaire. Un choix. Ils allaient faire leur vie chacun de leur côtés. Il ré-ajustait sa veste en se regardant dans le miroir et vit une photo de lui et son grand frère. Ils souriaient tous les deux en faisant une grimace. C'était le bon vieux temps, mais il ferait en sorte de revenir le plus possible. Il entendit un toquement a la porte qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.**

**" Entrez " dit il**

**La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sam vu son frère qui cachait pas sa joie. Il était fier de son petit frère chéri, fier du chemin qu'il prenait.**

**" Prêt a devenir un super avocat ! " rigola t-il**

**Il coulait que son frère devienne ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être, il était pas stupide la chasse était ce que son père voulait. Sam lui aspirait a faire autre chose, un métier digne et reconnu. En plus Sam protéger des gens comme ça aussi, d'une autre manière. Il était heureux pour lui. Sam, lui, baissa les yeux incertain ce qui attira l'attention de Dean qui reprit son sérieux.**

**" Sammy ça va ? Tu as pas l'air enthousiaste " s'inquiéta t-il**

**Ce dernier secoua la tête en essayant d'être le plus rassurant. Bien sur qu'il était heureux, c'était pas Stanford mais si Obama été aller a Harvard, ça devait pas être si mal. Il se voyait pas président mais tout de même. C'était être loin de Dean qui le dérangeait, qui lui ferait bizarre. Il partagerait sa chambre avec une autre personne que Jessica ou Dean. C'était très étrange comme sensation.**

**" Je suis heureux mais c'est juste que... Ça maintenant plus de 10 ans qu'on partage la route tout les deux et qu'on a presque connu une vie que tous les deux ensemble et là... On part chacun de notre côtés. Pas de mort, pas de disputes, juste la vie " avoua Sam**

**Dean savait que ça ferait mal comme ça, une séparation. Ils étaient plus unis que jamais et devait se quitter. Pas définitivement, mais quand même. Dean vit le regard triste de son frère et alla vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Moment de fillette ou pas, il s'en fichait. Sammy était son petit frère, et si il avait besoin de soutien dans ses projets, Dean serait le premier a le soutenir.**

**" On s'en branle des kilomètres qui nous sépare Sam. Tu es mon petit frère, et je suis là pour toi même à plus de 1000 bornes " lui souffla t-i**

**Sam le savait, il savait que Dean serait toujours là pour lui. Ils avaient une connexion, un lien. Ils étaient Sam et Dean winchester merde ! Jamais ils ne s'abandonneraient. Dean se décolla en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Il fit demi-tour vers la porte de sortie et se tourna vers Sam.**

**" Tu viens on y va " annonça t-il**

**Sam hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture où attendait Cas' patiemment en mettant les sacs dans sa voiture. Dean l'aida, tout en observant son frère montait dans la voiture. Il était aussi inquiet que lui, même si il cachait cette inquiétude derrière sa joie et son sourire. Il le cachait à Sam, mais pas à Castiel qui voyait très bien que ça n'allait pas. Il connaissait son copain trop bien, et en plus il s'était déjà confier la veille au lit.**

**/FLASH-BACK/**

**Dean n'arrivait pas a dormir, non. Il savait que sa vie changerait complètement dès demain. Demain a la même heure Sam ne dormirait pas dans la chambre d'en face. Il essayait de construire dans sa tête des projets, des idées, des plans avec Cas'. Mais rien, Sam était une partie de l'équation. Son départ fera un grand vide et une sensation étrange. Il se dandinait en espérant trouver la position adéquate jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grognement,**

**" Bébé arrête de bouger. C'est énervant " grogna le brun a ses côtés**

**Ce surnom été devenu presque fréquent. Cas' adorait le dire, et Dean se damnerait pour l'entendre pour toujours. C'était presque... Exaltant. Dean se tourna vers le visage de Cas' endormi.**

**" Désolé, je bouge plus promis " souffla le winchester **

**Castiel huma en signe de réponse et passa son bras autour de la hanche de Dean. Il sentait une tension ce qui le réveilla, ce que Dean ne voulait bien sur pas. En voyant son regard inquiet, il passa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts.**

**" Dean, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète comme ça ? Tu es frustré et bouge plus que d'habitude " **

**Il voulait pas l'inquiéter avec une petite appréhension stupide. C'était pas grave. Il secoua la tête d'un air indifférent, pour éviter de l'inquiéter et inventa une excuse.**

**" Rien, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos mais ça va. Rien de grave, rendors toi ça ira "**

**Mais il fallait que Castiel ne le croit pas du tout. Il insista du regard et Dean soupira. Il aimait Cas', mais parfois ce dernier pouvait s'avérer casse pieds. Surtout que la nuit, c'est sacré.**

**" Tu es le plus mignon des relous. Tu le sais ça ? " lui apprit Dean**

**Cas' rigola, au moins il avait toujours son humeur de blagueur. C'était bon signe. Le blond s'approcha légèrement de son petit brun. Et lui murmura ses craintes, par pure confiance.**

**" J'ai peur que mon frère fasse sa vie et qu'il m'oublie. J'ai pas envie de le perdre, mais j'ai pas envie non plus qu'il rate une chance pareille. Je suis a la fois heureux, et inquiet que se soit la fin de notre aventure " **

**Cas' le comprenait bien. Se détourner du chemin de son frère était pas facile. Mais il y avait ce truc spécial, ce lien qui les unissait a jamais, cette connexion magique que même lui ne comprenait pas. C'était peut être trop subtile pour son esprit trop concret et basique. Il passa ses deux mains sous son oreiller, histoire de rendre sa position plus confortable. Un truc d'humain qu'il comprenait pas.**

**" Je crois que de toutes les relations que j'ai vus celle que tu as avec ton frère est a la fois la plus complexe et la plus belle. Vous avez passer 10 ans ensemble a vous surprotéger et vous aimez au delà de ce qu'on attendait de deux simples frères. Vous avez pas juste construit une famille mais un monde, un mode de vie. Et ce n'est que mon avis, ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais vous avez besoin de cette séparation pour ne pas finir par vous étouffez. Vous vous aimez, et je suis sur que ce n'est pas la fac qui détruira votre lien. Et puis tu pourra toujours aller le voir " répondit Cas'**

**Il avait raison, il fallait le laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Ils avaient entendu cet été que des chasseurs avaient fermé les portes de l'enfer, bon l'un d'eux était mort. Ils n'avaient plus de démons aux pattes et pas encore d'autres êtres surnaturels en vus. Ils avaient besoin d'une pause alors.**

**" Merci Cas' "**

**Dean se pencha vers ses lèvres en lui donnant un petit bisou et se colla à lui avec un petit sourire. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir totalement sans bouger, enfin presque.**

**/ FIN DU FLASH-BACK /**

**Dean sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Castiel lui sourire. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit automatiquement avant de fermer le coffre. Il monta dans la voiture et proposa a Sam un truc de ouf, quelque chose d'unique dans cette famille. Castiel qui était sur le siège arrière n'en revenait pas lui même.**

**" Aujourd'hui le passager choisis sa musique et le chauffeur ferme sa tronche de cake " **

**Sam ne savait pas quoi dire et se contenta de regarder Dean. Il voulait que Sam se sente bien et démarre sa nouvelle vie bien. Si c'était la solution. Mais Aparament l'altruisme de la famille ne changeait pas car il sortit un CD et mît la musique. Dean fut étonner d'entendre Carry On Wayward son et démarra la voiture en même temps que l'instrumental avec un grand sourire. Finalement le rock était peut être la seule chose qui plairait a Sam et a Dean.**

**2h45 plus tard...**

**La Team free Will arriva sur le campus plutôt grand avec une belle verdure. Ça faisait vraiment truc de sérieux coincés. Pas le truc de Dean, mais Sam avait l'air a l'aise. Ils sortirent de la voiture en observant la grande bâtisse.**

**" On y est. Ta nouvelle maison " annonça Dean**

**Sam se tourna vers lui et vit de la nostalgie dans ses yeux. Il lui manquait déjà, ça se voyait. Sam posa son sac et l'enlaça fort dans ses bras. Ils avaient passer les 10 années les pires et les plus belles de sa vie. Il était temps pour lui de prendre une autre route, un nouveau chemin. Les deux frères avaient conscience que c'était dur mais n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou condamner Sam a vie qu'il ne voulait pas.**

**" Prends soin de toi Sammy " souffla t-il en le tapant sur le dos**

**Il le ferait, il le ferait pour Dean, pour son frère adoré. Sam se décolla en hochant la tête en larmes. Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux histoire qu'il ressemble a quelque chose et lui tapota l'épaule.**

**" Toi aussi Dean " annonça t-il**

**Cas' sortit de la voiture et offrit une énorme accolade amical a son ami. Il allait lui manquer aussi. Ils se décollèrent et Sam partit tant qu'il avait encore la force. Il voulait faire demi-tour mais ne le fit pas. Il tourna le dos a Dean, à Cas' et a son ancienne vie. Les deux amants le regardèrent partirent et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si heureux que son frère ai enfin la vie qu'il voulait, la vie dont il rêvait. Et puis ils pouvaient toujours se voir, se parler et tout. Ils seraient toujours unis d'une certaine façon. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son copain.**

**" Cas', tu veux bien conduire s'il te plait ? Je suis un peu fatigué " demanda Dean**

**Il accepta et ils repartirent en route direction chez eux. Dean fixait la route, en pensant à Sam et eu une idée soudaine. Une idée qu'il rêvait de faire cet été mais ne pouvait pas avec Sam. Il vit un panneau, deux panneaux et au bout de 4 sorties il se lança **

**" Si on se cassait du Kansas, du bunker et qu'on partait juste toi et moi. T'en dis quoi ? " suggéra t-il**

**Il avait besoin de partir, loin du bunker, loin de cette vie, loin de tout. Il voulait tailler la route comme il faisait avec son frère. Si Sam ne pouvait pas le faire, Dean le ferait.**

**" Ouais mais on irait où ? " demanda Cas'**

**Dean haussa les épaules sans savoir la réponse. Il s'en fichait, il voulait partir avec Cas'. Il voulait l'aventure loin de tout. C'était comme ça qu'il couperait le cordon avec Sam, c'était la seule manière.**

**" On prendrais la première après destinée. Longerait la route de l'aventure et on roulerait jusqu'à infini. Si on pouvait s'arrêtait au motel nuits torrides, ça serait cool aussi " blagua t-il en mimant avec sa main **

**Il y eu de l'effet car Castiel rigola. Il savait pas si son copain avait perdu la tête ou si il l'aimait trop pour tenter l'impensable avec lui. Il s'en fichait. Partir sur un coup de tête dans la même voiture qu'un winchester. Qui ne rêvait pas de ça ? Voir le monde, vivre une vie de vrai nomade fou amoureux. **

**" C'est totalement irrationnel comme idée. C'est de la folie pure même ! Non c'est une même une idée à 100 % digne d'un winchester " critiqua Cas'**

**Il y eu un long silence, un énorme silence. Et Dean crut que son idée allait tomber a l'eau directement enfin jusqu'à ce que Cas' complète...**

**" On part quand ? " **


	3. Andy

**et voici l'arrivée de notre nouveau personnage ! Et oui un personnage très important dans la vie de Sam qui va tout bouleverser chez le winchester ! Je vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse le rencontrer.**

**Sam rangeait dans sa nouvelle chambre ses affaires quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un brun, les cheveux en bataille, un style de jeune totalement banal et des lunettes noirs. Avec un skate a la main et ses lunettes il passait pour le Nerd parfait, the Nerd. Un peu comme Peter Parker, voilà un parfait petit Peter Parker.**

**" Qui es-tu ? " demanda t-il froidement **

**Sam le regardait assez surpris d'autant de froideur. Il s'attendait pas à un accueil pareil. Plus à quelque chose comme " bienvenue " ou salut. Il rattrapa donc le coup en tendant sa main.**

**" Sam... Winchester. Sam winchester " **

**Le brun ne rendit pas la poignée et posa son sac sur son lit, sans rien dire. Aparament il vivait déjà ici depuis un moment, bizarre il y avait pas de photos de lui. Sam se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise face a ce drôle de garçon. Il lui avait même pas donner son nom.**

**" Ok, je m'appelle Andrew mais tu peux m'appelais Andy. Au mieux m'appelle pas. Le placard derrière toi en haut ne doit jamais être ouvert, c'est Perso. Je me lève très tôt et squatte la salle de bain, j'ai aussi des cheveux a m'occuper. Capiche ? "**

**Sam hocha la tête, il allait avoir du mal a s'habituer a son nouveau coloc. Andy s'apprêta a partir dans la salle de bain et se retourna.**

**" En fait si tu as besoin de moi. Demande a tous le monde mais surtout pas moi " **

**Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Sam allait avoir du mal à cohabiter avec cet individu insupportable. Il s'écroula sur le lit et joua a un jeu stupide avec son téléphone jusqu'à recevoir un appel de son frère. Il répondit, au moins quitte a ce que quelqu'un soit désagréable avec lui il préférait que ce soit avec lui.**

**" Hey... " fit il d'une petite voix**

**Dean préparait un sac pour son road trip romantique avec le téléphone collé a son oreille.**

**" Salut petit frère. Woah pas l'air enthousiaste " s'inquiéta Dean**

**Ba il y avait pas de quoi. Il partageait sa chambre avec un mec pas du tout accueillant. Voir même désagréable.**

**" Je crois que mon camarade de chambre est un petit gamin rebelle et pas facile a vivre " **

**Dean rigola, au fond son frère était un garçon fort. Il pouvait affronter un coloc pas très sympa. Sam lui raconta la scène et Dean comprit qu'il avait a faire à un vrai petit rebelle de première. Surtout le skate et le discours de " ne me parle pas ". C'était évident. **

**" honnêtement tu étais pas le meilleur coloc de chambre mais au moins je supportait des ronflements et ton porno " dit Sam**

**Ça le faisait pas rire. Il se stoppa dans son rangement d'affaire et se mordit la lèvre frustré et vexé.**

**" Je ronfle pas. Je respire fort " répliqua Dean**

**Sam leva les yeux aux ciel et vit son camarade sortir de la chambre. Il prépara ses affaires sur son lit tout en observant le jeune homme qui riait et parlait a il ne sait qui. Ça lui rappelait ses souvenirs a lui. Les jours où ce monstre n'avait pas tuer son frangin Pete. Il rêvait de trouver ce monstre au yeux noirs et le tuer. Sam raccrocha et vit Andy avec des larmes aux yeux. Malgré sa carapace dure, il paraissait plutôt sensible.**

**" Andy ça va ? " demanda Sam**

**Ce ton inquiet, des psy et des médecins lui avait trop dit. Il avait raconter son histoire mais personne le croyait ça servait a rien. Il secoua la tête et prit son sac.**

**" J'ai... J'ai un cours. " dit il**

**Il remit sa carapace d'homme dur, prit son sac et sortit de la chambre. Il se colla au mur et s'effondra en larmes. Il pleurait tellement fort que Sam entendait a travers les murs ses reniflement. Il comprit que derrière cette dure carapace se cachait un être sensible.**

**Arrivée a l'heure du déjeuner, Sam trouva Andy seul assis a sa table. Il savait pas comment l'aborder. Il savait même pas si cet individu avait envie d'être aborder. Il tenta quand même sa chance avant qu'une voix l'interpelle.**

**" Sam Winchester " entendit il**

**Il se tourna et fut plus que surpris de voir la fameuse Laura Mornes. Elle s'approcha de lui comme surprise par sa présence. Elle avait anticipé son coup bien sur, lui par contre était surpris d'un qu'elle se souvienne de lui, de deux de la trouver ici. Ça faisait beaucoup de surprises pour 1 matinée.**

**" Hum... Mademoiselle mornes je crois " fit il**

**Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de lui. Elle le regardait avec un beau sourire et des yeux pétillants. Le winchester avait vraiment des yeux, super beaux. Elle cra... Non elle devait se focaliser sur Sam mais pour avoir des infos. **

**" Oui, Appelez moi Laura. Comment va Castiel ? " demanda t-elle**

**Sam s'efforça de sourire en hochant la tête. Il aimait bien Laura, mais étrangement il voulait vraiment aller voir son coloc. Si il devait passer 4 ans ici, il préférait s'entendre bien avec Andy. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ce jeune homme qui l'intriguait fortement. Il mangeait tout seul dans son coin, sans amis, sans personne.**

**" Hum... Excusez moi Laura " la coupa t-il**

**Elle avait sûrement plein de choses intéressantes a lui raconter mais il était trop préoccupé. Il la laissa en plan et s'en alla. Elle resta bouche bée. Sam s'approcha de la table et s'assit en face du jeune homme. Le garçon ne s'y attendait pas, Sam était le premier à oser s'asseoir avec un " gars chelou a l'imagination fertile ". Il trouvait cette attitude étrange, trop étrange.**

**" Qui t'a demander de t'asseoir avec moi ? " demanda t-il**

**Sam qui s'apprêtait a mordre dans son sandwich mais ne s'attendait pas a cette remarque, vraiment pas. Il posa son sandwich et répondit tout simplement.**

**" J'essaye juste sympa Andy " **

**Le ton qu'il avait employé, peu de gens l'avait employé avec lui. Les gens le traitait de malade, de dingue, d'insociable, et de PD. 2/3 de ces arguments été vrai. Il était gay, il aimait les hommes. C'était pour ça que son père l'avait flanqué a la porte avant de devenir cet être aux yeux noir, tuer sa femme et son frère et tenter de le tuer. C'était parce qu'il était gay. Si il avait était " normal ", hétéro, il serait rester chez lui et sauver sa famille. Il était un mec anormal et le gars en face de lui le traitait avec de la sympathie.**

**" Je suis gay, je suis pas un gars qui nécessite de la sympathie " dit il**

**Sam n'y voyait rien de mal, son frère l'était aussi ainsi que Charlie. Il y avait rien de problématique a ça. Il le fixait en ne disant rien du tout et Andy vit que Sam ne le jugeait pas du tout. Il paraissait avoir une réaction normal et sa réponse fut plus étonnante.**

**" Et alors ? J'ai un frère qu'il l'est aussi. Il y a rien de mal a ça " **

**pas de panique ! Ce n'est pas Spiderman ou Peter Parker. C'est juste inspiré car j'aime beaucoup le film. Il va pas attacher Sam avec des toiles d'araignées**


	4. On The Road So Far

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre sur Cas et Dean qui parte. Je vous laisse écrire des reviews parce qu'il y en a de moins en moins et ça me rend triste :(**

Une impala fraîchement réparée avec deux sacs a moitiés remplis sur la banquette arrière. Juste le nécessaire. Une carte bon marché du continent. Du bon vieux rock et un couple qui s'aime fort. Telle était la recette d'un road trip romantique. Le strict nécessaire au niveau matériel, le maximum possible et plus niveau amour. La recette du bonheur Dean et Castiel l'avait comprise a la lettre, avec même des excès. Beaucoup d'excès. Ils roulaient maintenant depuis 10 minutes dans le vide. Cas' observait la carte, la tête sur l'épaule de Dean qui conduisait. La musique retentissait dans l'habitacle et l'amour dans leurs cœurs. Ils été coupés du monde et en avait créé un autre ici, tous les deux.

" Donc où on va ? " demanda Dean

Bon si vous prévoyez un road trip romantique une destination était nécessaire, enfin pas vraiment mais plutôt pratique. Si vous êtes comme nos deux tourtereaux, fous d'aventures et de folies. Vous avez qu'à regarder les panneaux et au bout du 4ème dire.

" Là " désigna Cas'

Si la chance vous souriez comme pour Dean, vous tomberez sur l'endroit dont vous aviez toujours rêver de visiter. Et si la chance vous souriez encore plus, vous saviez une chose, une toute petite.

" Tu sais que c'est l'endroit que je rêve de voir depuis mes 10 ans hein ? " interrogea Dean

Si jamais vous aviez besoin de plus qu'un tendre sourire et des yeux pétillants qui vous regarde comme si votre question était idiote. Faites demi-tour, ça veut dire que la personne ne vois aime pas comme vous l'espériez. Si comme Dean, vous n'avez pas besoin qu'il vous le dise de vive voix, penchait comme lui votre tête, tout en observant la route surtout, et soufflait les mots que votre amour rêve d'entendre.

" Je t'aime "

Il va donc s'accrocher a votre bras, comme le faisait Castiel. Se serrait contre vous et fermez les yeux. Les mots vont mettre quelques secondes pour passer dans son cœur et s'y nichait. Il va prendre un temps fous a les apprécier, a les répéter dans sa tête et il va ensuite répéter de façon douce et tendre.

" Je t'aime aussi "

De son cote Sam vivait pas vraiment un conte de fée. Dommage ! Il marchait dans l'allée principale en lisant les infos sur son portable et entendit soudainement.

" ATTENTION ! "

Il se tourna et se prit un ballon de foot en pleine face. Il avait jamais eu mal, tellement mal qu'il aurait préférer mourir sur le coup. Il se touchait le nez et vit du sang sur la main. Il avait reçu un bon coup.

" Oh merde mec ça va ? "

Un grand afro-américain s'approcha de lui. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, par chance le mec allait bien enfin non pas si bien. Au moins il était conscient.

" Wow, mec je suis super mal là. Viens je t'amène à l'infirmerie " s'excusa t-il

Il fit un signe a ses amis et accompagna sam a l'infirmerie et Laura le prit directement quand elle le vit. Elle passa du désinfectant sur un coton et le mît, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Ça faisait un mal de chien son produit.

" Bon c'est casser, vous voulez prévenir de la famille ? " demanda Laura

C'était pas nécessaire, mais si Laura voulait en profiter pour prendre des infos, ça pouvait être pratique. Sam lui, n'était pas sur de la réaction de Dean. Il pouvait soit rire, soit s'inquiéter. Il savait pas laquelle était le mieux ou la pire.

" J'ai pas envie que ma famille s'inquiète. Juste faites moi un bandage histoire que mon camarade de chambre se marre " répondit il

Bon les réponses a ses questions ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui pour Laura. Mais au moins Sam avait apprit une chose : regarder la route au lieu du téléphone. L'infirmière lui fit un joli bandage qui lui faisait un gros nez et rentra dans sa chambre. Il trouva son camarade affalé sur le lit avec un comic de Spiderman dans les mains.

" Spiderman. Le justicier, mon préféré " fit Sam amusé

Il voulait juste un minimum de discussion. Mais le jeune homme resta sur son lit, silencieux, pas une remarque, pas un sourire. Il soupira un bon coup et alla dans la salle de bain s'observer. C'était pas beau, vraiment pas beau. Il ressemblait a une gueule cassée de la guerre. Il soupira un bon coup et en un regard déviant il vit des rasoirs jetables dans la poubelle. Des rasoirs jetable avec du sans dessus. Il regarda Andy qui n'avait pas quitter sa BD des yeux et compris une chose. Une chose. Andy avait un problème et il découvrirait quoi.


	5. La visite

**hey les filles déjà joyeux thanksgiving ( je sais on le fête pas mais pensez a nos bébés ) ! Et voici pour fêter ça un joli chapitre. La suite sera demain soir, une fois que j'aurais finis de l'écrire. En attendant Enjoy and Reviews ! Love 3 3**

** Au final Sam avait appelé Dean, il s'été dit qu'il l'apprendrait un jour où l'autre. Bon le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas finis son explication que déjà son grand frère faisait demi-tour pour retourner a l'université. Il était inquiet pour son petit frère et voulait s'occuper de lui. Il repartirait sur les routes après avoir pris soin de son Sammy.**

**Il était maintenant à l'université entrain de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre indiqué par Sam. Il était devant et toqua, pas de réponse.**

**" Sammy ouvre la porte, c'est Dean ! " cria t-il **

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Andy qui regardait Dean de façon épuisé avec des énormes cernes sur les yeux. Il était flippant comme gars, Dean tendit sa main en signe de salut.**

**" Je suppose que Sammy c'est Sam. Bien que la perspicacité soit pas mon fort. Je suis pas un débile fini " répondit il**

**La réponse coupa Dean qui serra son poing assez gêné. Aparament ce gars était comme Sam l'avait décrit, un vrai gamin pas du tout cool. Il poussa la porte pour laisser entrer Dean qui découvrait la petite pièce sans Sam a l'intérieur. Il le chercha du regard mais ne trouva personne.**

**" Sam est en cours de droit international ou je ne sais quoi. Il revient pas avant 1h00. Pourquoi tu es ici ? " demanda Andy**

**Pour apprendre a mon stupide frère a pas textoter en marchant. Non ça Dean ne le dirait pas, c'était con. Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de sortir une réponse.**

**" J'ai appris pour son nez alors j'étais dans le coin. Je suis passer voir comment il allait ? " **

**Andy hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre qui était ce type assez canon qui déboulait de nul part.**

**" Tu es qui au juste ? " s'interrogea le coloc**

**" Son frère. Dean... Dean winchester " répondit il**

**Il observait autour de lui et vit sur la commode des photos de Sam, de ses parents, et de lui et Cas' ça lui rendait le sourire. Andy lui n'en revenait pas, il avait le frère gay de Sam enface de lui. Un homme qui n'avait pas honte d'être gay, d'aimer un homme. C'était incroyable, après tant de jugement.**

**" Oh oui Sam m'a parler de toi " **

**Dean fronça les sourcils, quelles conneries Sam avait put raconter sur lui. C'était assez effrayant, il tourna son regard vers la commode du jeune homme et vit l'intégralité de " la clinique de l'amour ". Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire naissait.**

**" Tu as la saison ou docteur sexy avoue son amour a Jennifer !? " s'exclama t-il**

**Bien sur qu'il l'avait, c'était sa préféré. Il aimait bien ce type, le fait qu'il soit gay aussi, qu'il y est la possibilité qu'il ai un copain. Qu'il soit fan d'une série de vrai gay. Ouais, il l'aimait bien. Il haussa les épaules en hochant ensuite la tête. Dean comprenait pas, ce garçon avait l'air sympa et plus intimidé qu'autre chose. **

**" J'ai pas vus la suite de la saison 4. En attendant que Sam vienne on peut se voir un épisode si ça te pose pas de problème ? " proposa Dean **

**Jamais personne ne lui proposait ça, il avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis donc c'était pas habituel. Dean non plus, enfin si mais ils sont morts. Andy n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvris sur Sam et son pansement qui prenait tout son nez qui finissait plus tôt dut a un accouchement de sa prof. Dean observa Sam en faisant une tête désolé, il se sentait vraiment mal.**

**" Wow. C'est pas beau " fit il**

**Sam secoua la tête. Il était content que son frère soit là. Il avait besoin de parler, besoin de conseils de son grand frère. Ils sortirent un moment et marchèrent loin mais vraiment loin du terrain de basket. Ils restèrent près de celui du baseball, mais éloigné. Sam expliqua son expérience.**

**" En rentrant hier de l'infirmerie, j'ai vus dans la poubelle de la salle de bain des rasoirs jetables avec du sang. Je fais aucune spéculations mais je m'inquiètes " **

**Dean voulait bien mais comment il pouvait faire. Il était pas psy, il était encore moins doué pour aider des gens qui sombrer. Il allait plus l'enfoncer qu'autre chose.**

**" C'est toi le sociable dans la famille. J'ai étais un polymorphe, un démon, un vampire, un mort, un revenant, la Mort, un peu des 3. Je crois que tu devrais lui parler parce que moi je suis nulle pour parler. Toi par contre, tu es doué " assura Dean**

**Sam voulait bien l'aider, mais il y avait un hic. Un tout petit qui l'empêchait d'avoir une discussion.**

**" L'ennui c'est qu'il ne communique pas. Il m'ignore totalement, il me parle vraiment pas. Je n'existe pas et je pourrais partir chasser pendant 15 jours, il le verrait même pas ! " s'exclama t-il**

**Dean trouvait la réaction de Sam quelque peu étrange. Il protégeait les terre humains mais Sam avait sa tête de " je suis plus qu'inquiet et je commence a apprécier cette personne ". Il avait le droit, mais il voulait s'assurer que son frère irait bien, enfin presque. Il voulait pas qu'il s'attire d'ennui a trop s'attacher a un gars inconnu comme ça. Mais c'était son Sammy, il pouvait pas y faire grand chose, c'était dans sa nature de vouloir aider. **

**" Sammy ce gars tu le connais même pas. Il est peut être juste pas doué pour se raser, et excuse moi de te le dire mais je lui ai parler avant que tu arrives il a l'air normal. Pourquoi tu t'exclames comme si c'était ton meilleur pote en danger ?! " s'interrogea Dean**

**Sam ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait vus un truc dans ses yeux marrons, une détresse, un mal-être. Ce jeune homme déboulait de nulle part et Sam pouvait presque lire aider moi sur son front. Il voulait pas le laisser couler, il voulait pas l'abandonner a son propre sort. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il devait l'aider vraiment. Il allait l'aider comme il a aider Dean.**

**" Je... Je sais pas. Je sais pas, mais j'ai le sentiment de devoir aider ce garçon. C'est comme si on m'avait confié ce rôle " déclara t-il**

**Dean hocha de la tête en comprenant et laissa Sam fixait le terrain de baseball en laissant son frère dans ses pensées. Derrière sa chevelure de surfeur, l'image des yeux d'Andy appelait a l'aide, il était un gay incompris qui avait besoin de soutien, besoin de quelqu'un qui l'ai... L'aide. L'aide. **

**" Je dois te laisser Cas' et moi on a de la route a faire " annonça Dean**

**Sam se tourna vers Dean sans comprendre et vit son frère avec un énorme sourire. Il avait l'air heureux et littéralement aux anges. Dean lui raconta ses plans avec Cas' et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être content pour lui. Dean finit après avoir dit aurevoir laissa Sam. Il se replongea vite dans ses pensées, il ne pensait qu'à Andy, Andy et aussi Andy. Il devait l'aider, l'aider comme il pouvait. Il fit donc demi tour vers sa chambre et arriver devant le palier y pénétra. Il ne vit personne mais une marre de sang dégoulinait de derrière la porte de la salle de bain. **

**" Merde... Andy ! " hurla t-il**


	6. Sauver une vie

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ou on découvre un peu plus sur sa vie, son passé. Et même un rapprochement avec Sam. Que réserve la suite ?**

Sam couru vers la salle de bain et défonça la porte. Le fait d'être chasseur de nature faciliter le geste. Il vit Andy allongé au bout de salle de bain, les poignée empoignés avec des lames des rasoirs plein de sang. Il était faible, aux portes de la mort mais conscient. Il était encore en vie. Sam couru vers lui et lui prit les joues. A ce moment précis, un **contact** de sa peau, Andy eu une comme vision. Il vit Sam en larmes, qui prenait un garçon par le joues. Il y **avait** du sang sur le visage du gars et Sam paraissait désemparé et coupable aussi. La vision se dissipa et il vit a présent Sam avec lui. Il appelait les secours et se re-concentra sur sa victime.

" Ils seront là d'une minute a l'autre. En attendant il faut que tu restes avec moi Andy ok ? " le supplia Sam

Il arrivait pas a parler et se voyait déjà partir, il se voyait mourir. Sam refusait cette option. Andy allait s'en sortir, il s'en sortirait car il avait toute la vie devant lui.

" Sa... " commença t-il

Le winchester caressait ses joues délicatement pour le réchauffer et le mettre a l'aise. Il fallait le maintenir parmi les vivants au Max. Il devait trouver un moyen.

" Je suis là Andy, je suis là. Hey j'ai une idée si tu me racontais un souvenir d'enfance. Un jeu ? Ton anniversaire ? Noël ? " demanda Sam

Il avait pas eu une enfance normale mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Andy en ai une pas superbe non plus. Il tenta quand même un sourire et chercha dans sa mémoire le meilleur souvenir.

" Mon... Frè... Frère. Il... Jim... Il est... "

Mais le jeune homme ne put continuer sa phrase il était a bout de force. Sam comprit qu'il l'abandonnait, il lui tapa les joues plus fort en hurlant son nom.

" ANDY ! "

Les heures passèrent vite, Sam était dans la salle d'attente en connaissant une peur horrible. Il se sentait aussi très coupable, comme si il avait manqué a son devoir. Les infirmières se bousculait laissant Sam dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Il été perdu dans dans ses pensées quand il vit soudain Laura entrée dans l'hôpital. Il la croisait partout où il allait et ça commencer a le saouler et a devenir suspect.

" Sam, ont m'a dit que je vous trouverez ici. Je dois vous parlez dehors, c'est a propos de votre frère " annonça t-elle

Laura en avait marre d'être dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle s'était renseigné tout l'été maintenant elle mettrait les choses aux clairs.

" Je me suis renseigner sur vous et votre famille et... "

Sam se leva été déjà énervé contre lui même mais en plus il apprenait qu'elle avait fouiller sa vie et celle de sa famille. Il avait dut mal entendre, c'était pas possible.

" Non mais je dois rêver ! Vous avez oser fouiller ma vie, sans mon consentement. Vous vous fichez de moi Laura ?! Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? C'est ma vie vous aviez pas à y toucher " s'énerva Sam

Elle était une petite fouineuse a la noix, elle avait pas à toucher a sa vie, ni celle de Dean. Elle n'avait même pas honte, elle voulait aider son ami.

" Votre ami Dean winchester est un danger et recherché dans plusieurs états et qui vous prétendez chasser des êtres mythologiques. Vous êtes des malades mentaux aux imaginations fertiles. Je voulais aider Castiel qui... " se justifia t-elle

Ça faisait trop de conneries pour Sam, des conneries a n'en plus finir. Il la coupa une dernière fois et espérait que ça soit la dernière de la journée.

" Stop ! Vous connaissez rien de moi, rien de ma vie et rien de ce monde. Les monstres existent et ils se renseignent sur nous mieux que vous et ont s'en débarrasse. On sauve des vies et ont les laisse vivre les gens innocents sans faire de recherches en plus, faites pareille avec Castiel. Vous connaissez rien, vous êtes qu'une pauvre infirmière fouineuse et perfide. Alors maintenant ne vous approchez plus de moi, ni de Castiel et encore moins de mon frère. J'ai été clair ?! " s'énerva t-il

Elle le regardait de haut et assez surprise d'une telle réaction. Elle lui lança un dernier regard de sortit de l'hôpital apeurée qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il se rassît, recula sa tête en arrière et frappa son poing sur l'accoudoir en jurant tout ce qu'il lui venait. Un docteur vint le voir avec un petit sourire et Sam se leva precipatement.

" Votre ami s'est réveiller. Il demande a vous voir " annonça t-il

Sam était pas au bout de ses surprise, mais là c'en était une bonne. Une bonne nouvelle ! Il couru vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Il vit le jeune homme conscient avec un petit sourire faible et des bandages sur les bras. Andy lui en voulait de lui avoir sauver la vie, mais lui en était aussi reconnaissant de s'être soucier de lui comme personne avant. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, cet homme était nouveau pour lui.

" Tu m'as fichu les jetons mec, refais plus ça "

Andy pouvait pas le promettre, il était encore faible. Il continua donc de sourire discrètement tandis que Sam s'approchait peu à peu du lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Andy se sentait soudainement à l'aise avec cet homme, il lui avait sauver la vie, alors que même lui ne voulait pas être sauver. C'était un chouette type même si il comprendrait pas pourquoi.

" Je suis désolé... Seulement j'ai raté ma vie Sam. La seule personne pour qui je vivais est morte devant mes yeux " annonça t-il

Il se sentait confiant, assez pour confier la pire partie de sa vie, la partie la plus sombre.

" c'était il y a 10 ans, J'avais 16 ans. J'ai fait mon coming out a mes parents, la veille de mes 17 ans. Mon père très religieux a hurler et ma mère pleurer. Ils m'ont flanquer dehors, mon frère Jim, avait 10 ans a l'époque. Il me tirait par le bras pour que je reste, mais je suis partis quand même. Sauf qu'au bout de 30 minutes j'ai vus que j'avais oublier un cadeau de mon grand père. J'ai fais demi-tour et j'ai vu... "

Il pleurait de plus en plus, il arrivait pas a mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu, il y avait rien de rationnel. Sam redoutait ce qu'avait vus Andy. Pour le rassurer il prit sa main mais rien ne se passa, pas de vision chelou. Il sentait juste une chaleur accueillante et une forte confiance.

" Il les avait tuer, mon père entrain de brûler ma mère et mon frère dans le jardin. Je suis partis me cacher derrière un buisson et j'ai fais du bruit. Quand mon père s'est tourner, ses pupilles elles étaient noir, totalement noir. J'avais 16 ans, j'ai eu peur alors j'ai couru. Très vite, et je me suis retrouver plaqué au mur par les mains de mon père. Il me maintenait et je pouvais plus bouger. Il s'était mordu le poignet et m'a fait boire son sang noir et je me suis réveiller a l'hôpital évanoui " apprit il

Sam été comme scotché, c'était un demi-démon comme lui. Il avait a peine finir de grandir qu'on lui avait fait subir ça. Il avait eu une expérience horrible et s'en souviendrais toujours. Il avait pas 6 mois comme Sam, non il avait 16 ans se sera pour toujours avec lui. Il oubliera moins que Sam.

" Et la c'est le moment où tu te marres et tu me sors que je suis allumé du ciboulot et que j'ai tout imaginé. Pourtant je suis peut être un dépressif post tentative de suicide mais je suis pas fous et si j'ai des lunettes c'est que je vois avec " assura t-il

Sam le croyait, mis a part des fans du livre qui inventerait une histoire pareille. Et puis Andy n'avait pas le physique du fan de supernatural. Il était plutôt BD. Le winchester secoua la tête dans que le garçon comprenne.

" Tu n'es pas fou Andy. Ce que tu as vus c'est réel. Ça existe du moins ça existait quand tu étais jeune. Je suis désolé "

Andy l'était aussi. Mais il en revenait pas, celui en face de lui était sois fous. Soit ça existait vraiment. Il savait pas encore. Mais que voulait t-il dire par existait ? Sam continua de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment et Andy l'écoutait avec attention. Il paraissait sérieux. Il le croyait, il savait que ce qu'il avait vus était réel et avait prié pour que quelqu'un croit en lui.

" Donc toi et ton frère chassaient tout ce que le monde croit imaginaire alors que c'est réel. Vous êtes des sortes de... Justicier du bien et combattant du surnaturel ? Et ça depuis plus de 20 ans ?! " s'exclama Andy

Sam hocha la tête en Andy avait l'impression d'avoir un super-héros sans pouvoir en face de lui. C'était presque magique, c'était comme rencontrer Peter Parker. Andy adorait les super héros, il aurait voulu que l'un d'entre eux tue le monstre, tue son père. Mais jamais personne n'été venu, personne.

" Mais il y a 10 ans, tu étais où ?! Pourquoi tu es pas venu me sauver ?! "

Le winchester ne savait pas quoi lui répondre comme il ne savait pas répondre a beaucoup de choses. Il était un héros mais aussi un anti-héros car il lui arrivait de tuer pour sauver.

" Je savais pas Andy mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'un chasseur a tuer ce... Ce démon. C'était un démon. " s'excusa t-il

Mais Andy lui en voulait pas, il avait trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait et l'aimait bien. C'était un ami potentiel, un véritable confident. Il l'aimait bien en retour. Il lui tendit un adorable sourire d'ange et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte amical. Sam avait déjà réussi a crever l'abscé du jeune garçon. Il le comprenait a présent, mais il avait plus rien a craindre. Sam veillerait sur lui, avec Dean comme exemple. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

" Merci Sam. Merci de m'avoir sauver et de me croire. J'ai pas été super cool parce que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me comprenne, mais ça va changer. Je serais plus cool, promis " remercia Andy en se décollant

Sam ne lui en porter par préjudice. Il le comprenait même. Il lui secoua sa touffe comme un gamin. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant une dizaine de minutes et Andy se sentait de plus en plus a l'aise. Il aimait bien parler a Sam, de parler a quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

" C'est les comics. C'est les comics qui ont fait que pendant 10 ans j'ai survécu. Je serais mort depuis longtemps sans eux " expliqua t-il

Sam l'écoutait et trouvait ça intéressant. Andy continuait donc son explication.

" C'est mon père adoptif dans la famille d'accueil qui m'a offert mon premier pour mes 18 ans. Il m'a dit que le monde pouvait paraître plus juste a travers les yeux d'un héros. Spiderman est mon héros, pas juste parce qu'il est canon et drôle. Il impose une justice dans le monde, celle que je rêve d'avoir dans ma vie. C'est mon justicier, c'est mon héros "

Le winchester aimait cette idée. L'idée qu'un homme capable de tout puisse être un exemple. Spiderman en était un bon, un bon exemple. Et puis c'est le principe d'un héros, faire le bien et être un modèle a suivre.

" Tu en a un toi Sam... Un héros ? " s'interrogea Andy

Le héros de Sam n'avait pas de pouvoirs, ni de costume. Il était un homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais pour lui, si il y avait un héros sur cette planète. C'était lui, c'était Dean. Il était son héros. Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

" Oui... Hum a vrai dire mon frère a beaucoup fait pour moi. Et je pense que si on devait parler d'un héros, ba ça serait lui je pense. " hésita Sam

Andy hocha la tête en souriant et regarda Sam. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais une compréhension se dégager. Ils comprenaient le vécu, ils avaient vécu le même traumatisme. Ça les rapprochait dans un certain sens, ça créait un lien. C'est la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'infirmier qui les stoppa. Sam ne l'avait pas remarquer au début mais se tenait plutôt proche d'Andy. A l'entrée de l'infirmier il lâcha sa main qui était toujours sur celle du garçon et se racla la gorge. Cette situation l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Andy aussi l'était. L'infirmier rigola dans sa barbe en vérifiant la tension du jeune homme.

" Vous savez il y a rien de mal. Je ne juge pas "

Sam se retrouvait maintenant dans l'embarras le plus total, Andy aussi. Ils se regardaient tous les deux et c'est le winchester qui essaya d'expliquer.

" On est pas... Non il est juste un... "

Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase. Il ne savait même pas comment la continuer. Il savait pas si il était un ami ou un camarade de chambre. Andy lui prit la main et la serra fort contre la sienne ce qui mît Sam dans le plus profond des malaises.

" Il est mon ami mais aussi celui qui m'a trouver dans la salle de bain. Il m'a sauver la vie en faisant tout pour me garder éveillé. Il est un peu... "

Il se tourna vers Sam et vit ses yeux bien veillant et gêné aussi. Il lâcha sa main, mal a l'aise aussi et se tourna vers l'infirmier.

" Il est un peu la raison de pourquoi je peux vous parlez maintenant. Mon sauveur quoi "

L'infirmier hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Andy se sentait vraiment mal et Sam aussi. Il y avait eu une envie de courir et de partir mais ne trouver pas la force. Il était comme scotché a son siège, incapable de bouger. Il regardait Andy sans rien dire et les deux jeunes hommes repartirent dans un contact visuel long et imperturbable. C'était comme si le mon... Soudain le téléphone de Sam se mît a sonner, il revint a la réalité et répondit, c'était son frère. Décidément, loin des yeux, trop prêt du cœur.

" TU ES À L'HÔPITAL ! " s'exclama Dean

Il avait été prévenu par Laura qui avait eu il ne savait comment son numéro. Ah oui il l'avait mis sur la décharge. Quel con ! Elle avait dit que Sam était a l'hôpital et là son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

" Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas moi le souci " apprit il

Il observa Andy qui fit non de la tête avec des yeux de cocker. Il voulait pas que ça se sache, il se sentait mal. Sam comprenait et ne dévoila rien de bien particulier. Dean lui ne paniquait pas moins, au contraire. Pourquoi Laura avait elle appeler en suppliant qu'il devait revenir ? Il était même entrain de faire demi-tour avec Cas' endormi, mais réveiller avec son exclamation.

" Comment ça pas toi ?! Pourquoi la jolie miss Mornes m'a t-elle appeler pour me dire de faire demi-tour ?! " répliqua t-il

Non seulement il avait eu peur mais en plus il faisait demi-tour pour rien. Enfin presque, au moins Sam savait que cette Laura pouvait être plus peste qu'elle n'y paraît mais aussi une sale vermine. Elle était aussi collante qu'un malabar à une chaussure. Il fallait mettre en garde son frère.

" Parce qu'elle a fouillé sur nos vies et qu'elle pense qu'on fera du mal à Castiel. Elle cherche a nous détruire Dean. Mis a part mon nez, je vais bien. " lui expliqua t-il

Dean jeta un coup d'œil a Cas'. Mais comment une personne bien dans son esprit pouvait penser une seconde que Dean lèverait la main sur Cas' ? Ca pas de logique. Elle avait pas de logique. Mais en plus elle se permettait de fouiner là où il fallait pas. Pourquoi Destinée voulait elle que Sam finisse avec une fille pareille ? Ça avait pas de sens. A moins que... Oui ! Destinée a parlait de nouveaux projets. Ça veut peut être dire ce que ça veut dire.

" Ok. Dis moi que tu lui a remis les idées en place ? " demanda Dean

" Oui Dean mais Cas'. Je pense qu'elle essayera de le retrouver non, on fait quoi ? "

Dean observa une dernière fois Cas' avant de se re-concentrer sur la route. Il allait pas laisser cette Laura Mornes, ou qui que ce soit l'éloigner de Castiel, personne.

" je lui en parle. Reste loin d'elle et appelle moi si le nom de Cas' sort encore une fois de sa bouche ok ? " avertit l'aîné

Castiel se tourna assez surpris. Qui pouvait bien prononcer son nom ? Sam répondit par l'affirmatif et raccrocha. Il rangea son téléphone et soupira un bon coup. Dean fit de même en balançant son téléphone dans le trou en dessous du tableau de bord. Un trou dont Cas' n'avait toujours pas trouver l'utilité. Il avait juste vus Dean balançait des objets divers et variés dedans. Assez étrange comme attitude.


	7. Un rêve de gosse

**voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé ce week end j´avais pas le droit aux écrans mais c'est une longue histoire. Enfin je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ou l'intrigue avance et les relations se développe. Surtout pour Sam/Andy qui va prendre une nouvelle tournure !**

Andy dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il dormait bien, et même si les médecins voulait lui persuader du contraire. En plus la main de Sam n'avait pas quitter la sienne, ce qui lui donna une sensation de bien être profond. Néanmoins, son sommeil fut vite interrompu par un bruit sur la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit s'ouvrir sur Spiderman. Ok ça c'était pas normal, vraiment pas.

" Spiderman ?! Mais c'est... Hein ? " s'étonna t-il

L'homme araignée entra dans la chambre comme si de rien était et s'installa sur un siège, les pieds sur la table et un comic de Batman a la main. Ça devenait flippant.

" Qu'est... Qu'est ce vous faite là ? "

Andy était encore sous le choc, c'était pas possible. Comment Spiderman pouvait être la ? Enface de lui ? Et surtout a 3h00 du matin. Il soupira en s'essuyant le visage d'une main.

" Je suis là pour t'aider Andy, je suis ton héros. Je suis celui qui fait que tu es encore ici et en vie " annonça t-il

Ok la ça devenait flippant. Si en plus il devait discuter avec Spiderman, c'était chaud. Ce dernier s'assit a ses côtés et passa sa main sur sa joue. Une main douce et rassurante mais étrangement il n'eu pas de vision. Il en avait toujours au premier contact. Le visage de Spiderman était si proche qu'Andy ne put presque plus respirer. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité, mais aussi effrayé de la proximité de son héros

" Tu as une idée à quel point tu es exceptionnel Andy ? " souffla le super héros

Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était pas unique. Il était gay, dépressif, suicidaire et sans aucun intérêt. Il était seul sur cette planète aussi énorme. Il évoluait sur la planète bleu en la repeignant en noir. Le jeune garçon passa ses mains sur ses joues et se mordit les lèvres. Le héros lui prit les poignées et les caressa.

" Peut être que si quelqu'un de réel te le fais comprendre tu accepterais la vérité "

Andy fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Spiderman n'hésita pas une minute, il attrapa son masque par le haut et tira dessus. Il le balança par terre et Andy vit Sam. Il avait le visage en sueur et les yeux pétillants. C'était lui sous le masque, c'était Sam.

" Sam ? " souffla t-il surpris

Il regarda a côté de lui, mais le Sam endormis de tout a l'heure n'y était plus. Il était seul face a Sam. Ce dernier leva sa main et caressa du bout de son pouce la joue du jeune homme et le descendit vers sa bouche.

" Tu es unique Andy " souffla t-il

Sam se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa d'un doux baiser. Il était humide dut a la sueur du masque, mais aussi tendre et caressant. C'était le premier, son premier baiser. Soudain il entendit un bruit de portable, une sonnerie. Il rouvrît ses yeux et se retrouva allongée le lendemain matin. Sam était assis à la table à lire un comic, celui de Batman. Quand il vit Andy réveillé il lui tendit un petit sourire accueillant et montra le comic.

" Exemplaire unique " rigola t-il

De leurs côtés Dean et Castiel avaient pas honte de s'aimer bien au contraire. Ils été assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'un bon petit déjeuner copieux. Castiel se faisait des tartines au chocolat et y avait l'air d'y mettre du cœur. Rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer, pas même l'apocalypse. Dean l'observait avec un petit sourire tout en touillant son café. Il le trouvait adorable. Il l'observait une main sur sa joue avec un petit sourire. Cas' qui sentait un regard sur lui, releva sa tête et vit Dean lui sourire.

" Tu sais que tu es super sexy quand tu étale du Nutella sur ta tartine " complimenta Dean

Cas' rigola, la aussi il était sexy. Dean se pencha vers lui, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble et Dean entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui s'était, puis les re-ferma et quand il réalisa il les rouvrît. Il regarda la personne plus que surpris et les yeux hors des orbites. Cas' alerter par la réaction de son copain de tourna et se retrouva choqué aussi. La personne s'avança vers le bar et en attendant sa commande, elle observa autour d'elle le Diner. Ses yeux se baladait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il viennent se poser sur Dean. Ils se fixèrent longtemps sans rien dire.

" Je vais au toilettes... " souffla Cas' en partant

Le lâche ! Il l'abandonnait comme ça. Dean aurait bien réagis mais le choc fut trop grand, trop " coup de poing dans les sentiments ". La personne se leva du bar son verre a la main et s'approcha de la table de Dean. Ils se fixèrent longuement un moment, presque au bord des larmes.

" Bonjour Dean "

Sa voix, elle avait pas changer. Elle était toujours la même, toujours sa...

" Maman... " souffla t-il au bord des larmes

C'était Mary, sa mère. Elle était là face a lui et ça ne pouvait pas être un polymorphe car elle avait la main poser sur une cuillère. Ils avaient fermé les portes de l'enfer, alors un démon ne pouvait pas se pointer. Ève était morte. Ça ne pouvait que être sa mère, c'était elle. Ses membres tremblaient et sa respiration s'accélérait. Il se leva de son siège et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elles étaient bien dure et fortes comme celle de sa mère. Il croyait a un rêve, un beau rêve d'enfants. Rêve ou pas ? Réel ou pure fantasme ? Il mît ses bras autour de son cou et la serra fort contre lui. Elle sentait le miel, la même odeur de son enfance. Il la serra fort contre lui et pleura dans son cou, il était si heureux de la voir qu'il s'en fichait que ce soit réel. Sa mère tout aussi heureuse de retrouver son fils, lui caressa le dos gentiment. Après une longue étreinte, ils se décollèrent et Dean prit une chaise et la fit s'asseoir.

" Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ton père été parti au paradis d'un vieil ami de chasse. Je suis restais a la maison et a préparer le dîner, une tourte au légume. Et d'un seul coup, je me suis effondrée et me suis réveiller dans un cimetière a 20 mètres d'ici. Mais c'est pas tout "

Dean appréhendait la suite de l'histoire. Mary ouvrit son gilet noir et laissa apparaître une énorme tâche rouge sur sa chemise de nuit. Dean en la voyant avait presque envie de déglutir en pensant a cette nuit là. Il respira un bon coup, et voyant son malaise, Mary referma son gilet et but son jus. Dean fixait son ventre avec la peur que le sang rejaillisse. Mary lui tendit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur sa joue en la caressant.

" Dean, c'est finit tout ça. Je suis là maintenant

Il le savait, mais pour combien de temps ? Dean s'en contre fichait, même si elle s'envolait dans une seconde. Elle était là pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le winchester lui rendit son sourire et la prit dans ses bras.


	8. Un rêve presque irréel

**nouveau chapitre. Le prochain sera plus court mais plus symbolique. La suite avec Mary et Andy j'ai déjà des projets pour ce dernier ainsi que sa relation avec Sam. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous me dites ce que vous aimeriez un couple ou juste une amitié ?**

Ce rêve avait perturbé Andy de façon très profonde. Il trouvait Sam attirant, ça il y avait aucun doute. Mais au point de rêver qu'il soit son héros, merde ! Il fallait pas qu'il s'aventure sur un amour a sens unique, il allait finir le cœur brisé. Il devait s'éloigner de Sam, voilà la solution. II devait faire en sorte de rester loin de lui. Il allait mettre les choses au clair... Dés sa sortie de l'hôpital. Sam entra dans la chambre avec un sac de son magasin favoris, le " Super Comic ".

" J'ai une bonne nouvelle, le réalisateur de The Amazing Spiderman va venir parler de son prochain film et je t'ai eu un magazine dédicacé des mains de Marcus Webb lui même " annonça t-il

C'était Marc, mais Andy décida de le laisser se tromper. Ce qu'il venait de faire, était tellement énorme pour lui. C'était injuste de sa part de se plaindre. Sam tendit tout sourire son sac et Andy y sortit un super comic dédicacé avec marquer pour Andy. C'était géant pourtant Andy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal vis à vis de Sam. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était trop pour lui. Il avait pas la conscience tranquille.

" Je m'attendais a un énorme big hug et des cris de joie a en réveiller l'hôpital mais c'est pas le cas... Ça te plait pas ? " s'inquiéta Sam

Ça lui plaisait trop au contraire, il se sentait déméritant d'un tel cadeau. Il se sentait déméritant pour Sam qui était si exceptionnel avec lui. Il lui tendit un petit sourire et instinctivement se leva et donna un énorme câlin a Sam. Il aimait son cadeau mais il aimait aussi son sauveur. Il serra Sam en comprenant que ce dernier ne serra qu'un ami et jamais rien de plus. Sam un peu gêné au début finit par passer sa main sur le dos du jeune homme.

" Marc... C'est Marc Webb " souffla t-il

Sam hocha la tête, en serrant plus contre lui son ami. Il sentait une drôle de sensation, mais agréable.

Dean roulait dans un grand silence, Cas' a ses côtés et la musique rock en fond. Sa mère rêvassait sur la banquette arrière en observant le paysage. Elle se sentait bien et vivante, mais elle avait peur. Peur que l'on vienne la chercher, peur de devoir abandonner son fils. Elle soupira un bon coup et observa le décor. Tout fut paisible jusqu'au moment où elle vit Azazel. Il était au milieu de la route et était entrain de tuer Sam. Elle observa la scène paniquée.

" Tu prends la prochaine sortie, le chemin est super beau. Plus que l'autoroute " annonça Cas'

Mary sortit de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil a son fils qui saturait avec les bouchons. Elle regarda l'endroit ou il y avait eu Sam et Azazel mais il n'y était plus, Sam n'y ont plus. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'effondra sur son siège. Pourtant elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit a ses côtés.

" Tu sais m'ignorais changera pas le fait que je serais toujours a l'intérieur de toi " entendit elle

Elle ferma les yeux, Azazel n'était pas réel. Ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. elle les rouvrît et le vit sourire malicieusement. Elle se racla la gorge et se pencha vers l'avant.

" Dean trésor, il faut que je prenne l'air " annonça t-elle

Ils étaient malheureusement paumer en plein milieu de l'autoroute avec un énorme embouteillage. Ils avaient aucun moyens de s'arrêter. Dean appuya donc sur un bouton qui ouvrit la fenêtre arrière. Et comme il était un fils parfait...

" Si tu veux Man', Il y a des crackers dans le sac. Mais on pourra sortir qu'à la prochaine épaule, désolé " s'excusa t-il

Elle tendit sa tête sur le côté et vit Azazel mangeait des crackers et lui tendre le paquet. Elle mît sa main dedans discrètement et en sortit un pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Elle sursauta au moment où Cas' se tourna vers elle en tendant sa main. Elle respira un bon coup, lui sourit et chercha le paquet des yeux. Elle le trouva par le plus grand des hasard sur ses genoux. Elle tendit le paquet et il se servit.

" Merci Madame Winchester "

Elle lui tendit un petit sourire et il se remit a fixer la route. Enfin la queue de voiture plus précisément, c'était interminable. Dean n'en pouvait plus et soupirait de plus en plus.

" Tu vois... " entendit Mary

Elle sursauta et vit qu'Azazel été ré-apparue. Il continua son speech et donnait a Mary un sentiment de mal aise extrême.

" Ce bouchon est un peu une métaphore. C'est une longue route qui mène vers une destination. Le problème c'est que la route est bloqué par un problème. Et la le problème c'est toi Mary. En m'empêchant d'être réel tu te bloques toute seule. "

Mary ferma les yeux, elle entendait toutes les remarques d'Azazel a côté d'elle. Elle voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Ce pas possible, il pouvait pas être là. Il était mort, sa famille l'avait tuer et d'autres chasseurs ont payer de leurs vies en fermant les portes de l'enfer.

" Tu n'es pas réel... " souffla t-elle

Dean qui avait entendu regarda le rétroviseur et vit sa mère les yeux fermés et enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir. Il observa quelques secondes avant d'avancer un peu. Il s'inquiétait néanmoins de ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était pas anodin.

" Tu n'es pas réel " reprit elle plusieurs fois

Là c'était inquiétant. Pourquoi répétait elle ça ? Ce n'était pas normal. Par chance Cas' était trop occupé a observer le décor qui défilait sous ses yeux

" maman ?! " l'interpella Dean

Elle releva sa tête a l'appelle de son fils. Elle essaya de passer pour quelqu'un de normale mais son fils était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond.

" Qui n'est pas réel ? " interrogea t-il


	9. Hey Jude

**Chapitre plus court mais symbolique. J'avais vraiment envie de le faire et imaginer cette scène depuis déjà beaucoup de chapitres avant. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi et je vous dit a demain pour un nouveau chapitre. Kiss and Reviews !**

Ils s'été finalement arrêter a la première épaule sur le bord de la route et Mary sortit de l'habitacle en faisant les cents pas.

" Tu peux pas m'ignorer bien longtemps " nargua Azazel

Elle s'arrêta, respira un bon coup, tourna 30 fois la langue dans sa bouche. Elle été plus qu'énervée, elle savait qu'il n'était pas réel mais si il le paraissait totalement.

" Va te faire voir " souffla t-elle

Elle marchait tandis qu'il la regardait marcher amusé. Son fils et son copain la regarder aussi mais plus inquiet, très inquiets même. Leur inquiétude ne descendit pas quand ils la virent s'effondrer en larmes contre un panneau de signalisation. Dean s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupi en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

" Hey maman, ça va aller. Il est mort maman, des chasseurs ont fermé les portes de l'enfer. Azazel, Crowley, Lucifer. Tout ça c'est fini, tu as plus rien a craindre " la rassura son fils

Il avait peur de la perdre encore, et surtout qu'elle se perdre. Ils avaient tout a reconstruire, mais ils devaient le faire ensemble. Ils devaient y arriver tout les deux. Elle pleurait dans ses bras tandis que son fils lui caressait la chevelure. Il devait la réconforter et ne connaissait qu'un moyen.

" Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it Better " souffla t-il

Mary se releva en entendant son fils chantait et lui tendit un petit sourire. Il passa une main sur sa joue pour sécher sa joue et la regarda comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Elle l'était, elle était sa maman.

" Remember to let into you heart

Then you can start to make it better " continua t-il

Elle se sentait rassuré au son de la voix de son fils et se relaxa immédiatement. Il continua de chantonnait et se mît a chanter avec son fils de chanter parce qu'il été perdu niveau paroles.

" Hey Jude don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her ... "

Un beau souvenir d'enfance rejaillit dans leurs yeux et les larmes se mirent a couler des yeux de Dean. Il se mordit les lèvres et c'est Mary qui caressa du bout de son pouce la larme. Ils respirèrent un bon coup et se sourirent.

" The minute you left her under your skin " chanta Dean les larmes aux yeux

Mary serra son fils en l'enlaçant fort dans ses bras. Son fils était toute sa vie et elle y consacrerait l'intégralité de son temps. Au dessus de l'épaule elle vit Azazel lui offrir un sourire narquois mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

" Then you begin to make it Better " finit il par souffler

Il lui caressa sa douce chevelure blonde en la serrant fort contre lui, de façon a ne plus jamais la laisser partir loin de lui.

Au bout de 10 minutes ils retournèrent en voiture. Cas' dormait sur la tête de l'épaule de Dean et Mary a l'arrière. Ils roulèrent tous les 3 vers une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle aventure avec en fond de musique " Hey Jude ". Cette chanson qui jadis faisait pleurer Dean, le faisait a présent sourire. Il écoutait la musique en observant sa mère dormir. Elle était paisible et avait l'air bien. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil a son adorable brun sur son épaule. Comme la chanson l'indiquait, tout irait mieux a présent.


	10. La plus belle journée de ma vie

**nouveau chapitre du jour où l'histoire avance je dirais. De l'humour, des larmes, de l'amour ( on fait pas sans ) et dés demain la suite ou vous allez me détester !**

Les deux amis ne pouvaient malheureusement pas sortir de l'hôpital pour la rencontre avec Marc Webb. Ça attristait vraiment Andy qui avait vus une occasion en or de rencontrer son idole. Sam, qui avait pour mission vital de rendre les gens heureux c'était donc déplacer au magasin lui même. Le matin pour avoir du temps. Il vit ce fameux réalisateur et ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder cela. Il s'approcha les mains dans les poches et se racla la gorge. Le réalisateur leva les yeux vers un gars plutôt grand a la coupe légèrement féminine ( A/N : ce que je suis méchante avec notre petit Sammy ).

" Heu Bonjour voilà je m'appelle Sam Winchester et j'ai a vous parlez "

Le réalisateur n'avait rien a faire pour l'instant de toute façon, il accepta donc et les deux jeunes gens se mirent a parler.

Mary se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar avec Azazel. Elle reprit ses esprits et vit qu'elle était dans une chambre de motel et que Cas' et Dean dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Ça ne la dérangeait pas et si ils avaient besoin d'intimité elle se déplacerait volontiers. Elle soupira un bon coup et se frotta la figure pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se leva pour aller de diriger vers le mini frigo. Mis a part une bière et un reste de pizza elle y trouva rien du tout. C'était démoralisant. Elle prit donc la... Part de pizza. Ça valait mieux que la bière, surtout le matin, enfin si il était le matin. Bon elle prit quand même. Elle ferma le frigo et se retourna. Elle eu un moment de sursaut quand elle vit Castiel derrière elle, lui aussi.

" Oh punaise Castiel. Je suis désolé trésor, je t'ai réveiller ?! " s'inquiéta t-elle

Il secoua la tête en lui souriant. Il avait tilité sur le ' trésor '. D'après ce que Dean lui avait dit sur les surnoms c'est que c'était une marque d'affection. Mary l'appréciait t-il ? il l'espérait. Il se décala pour la laisser passer et elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit déguster sa pizza. Cas' ne pouvait pas mentir, il n'y arrivait pas.

" Mme win... "

" Mary. Appelle moi Mary " le coupa t-elle

Mme winchester, ça le faisait se sentir veille et prête a mourir une seconde fois. Il lui tendit un sourire désolé et continua son explication.

" Je suis confus de vous avoir menti mais... Il est inexact de dire que vous n'êtes pas responsable de mon réveil brusque. Vous m'avez réveillez et je me suis prit d'inquiétude pour vous. Vous êtes une winchester, et il est dans ma nature de m'inquiéter pour l'entourage de Dean "

Mary n'en revenait pas d'un tel discours. Elle avait sa bouche pleine et les joues gonflés par la nourriture. C'était dit de façon si belle et si élaboré que Mary hésitait entre rire ou aller l'enlacer dans ses bras. Elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle posa son carton, se leva et prit le copain de son fils dans une étreinte amical. Elle avait été touché par les mots du jeune homme. Cas' quelques peu déstabilisé ne l'enlaça pas en retour.

Dean ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa mère enlaçait son petit ami et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il articula silencieusement quelque chose a Cas'. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite alors il répéta.

" Enlace là en retour ! "

Au bout de 3 essais il comprit et posa assez gêné ses mains sur le dos de Mary. Il tendit un petit sourire a Dean qui leva son pouce. Il observa la scène de son lit et ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

Andy se réveilla et vit Sam entrait dans la chambre avec un énorme sourire. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait.

" J'ai une surprise pour toi ! " annonça t-il

Oula ! Andy détestait les surprises. C'était toujours une mauvaise nouvelle dans sa vie. Il été classé " malchanceux ". Néanmoins, ce destin changea quand il vit entrer dans sa chambre Marc Webb. Il resta bouche bée et inactif.

" Tu être Andy Spleen ( A/N : le spleen dans la littérature est significatif de profond mal être intérieur. C'est juste un petit clin d'œil ) " s'interrogea Marc

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Il était Andy en effet, c'était lui. C'était Andy et lui c'était Marc Webb. Oh merde Marc Webb. Le réalisateur posa a son manteau et déclara.

" Sam m'a parlé de toi. Tu es un garçon remplis de courage "

Andy hocha la tête assez intimidé et le réalisateur s'assis a côté de lui. Il sortit de son sac une photo d'Andrew Garfield et de Marc Webb dédicacé. C'était si cool, si génial.

" Andrew a pas put venir car il doit rester a la séance de dédicace. Mais je suis sur qu'avec une photo pareille tu ne lui en portera pas préjudice "

Comment il pouvait lui en vouloir ?! Ces deux hommes venaient de réaliser son rêve. Sam aussi d'ailleurs. Il tenait la photo dans ses mains le sourire ému.

" Merci "

Marc lui tendit un énorme sourire et ils s'engagèrent dans une discussion. Sam était content de voir un énorme sourire sur le visage de son ami. C'était ce qu'il aimait, voir les gens heureux. Ça le rendait lui même heureux. Il observa la conversation de loin et sentit soudain son portable vibré, il vit le numéro de Dean et répondit.

A l'autre bout du fil Dean était dans une boutique de femme en attendant que sa mère choisissent des fringues correcte. Il profitait de sa concentration et sa découverte de fringues pour appeler Sam. Il était tout excité rien qu'à lui dire.

" Dean hey ! Ça va ? "

Sam sentait une émotion dans la voix de son frère. Bien sur qu'il été ému. Voir sa mère agir devant lui et faire un truc simple ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

" Sammy tu vas pas en revenir. Vraiment pas mais... Elle est revenu Sammy " dit il

Là Sam s'inquiéta il pensa à Meg ou Ruby ou pire Becky. Oui parce que becky serait le plus probable, mais la pire. Il allait pas

" Qui ? " souffla t-il

Dean rigola tellement la situation semblait irréelle. Elle était même trop belle pour l'être. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et lui montra un énième t-Shirt. Il lui sourit car peu importe ce qu'elle porterait il la trouverait jolie, vraiment magnifique. Donc oui, même avec ce t-Shirt immonde elle était jolie.

" Maman... C'est maman Sammy. Elle est là et avant que tu te demandes... Elles est plus vivante que jamais "

Ce qui en soit n'était pas si compliqué. Le souffle de Sam se coupa et sentait déjà le sourire de Dean a l'autre bout du fil. C'était juste impossible et innimagineable. Pourtant il connaissait son frère. Si il l'appelait c'est qu'il était sur a 2000 % que c'était vraiment elle. Sam se mît a rire aussi et sentait sa sa gorge se nouée.

" Je veux... Je veux l'entendre. Je veux lui parler " demanda Sam

Il avait juste besoin d'une voix, une voix qui lui donne une image de sa mère en vie. Une voix, une voix qui lui prouverait qu'elle était en vie. Dean tendit le combinée indiquant le nom de Sam. Elle observa l'objet intrigué, elle était morte sans avoir eu l'occasion d'en tenir un en main. Elle comprit facilement que c'était un téléphone, mais il était si petit. C'était mignon. Elle le mît sur son oreille et continua de regarder les vêtements.

" Bonjour Sam " salua t-elle

Le cœur de Sam se mît a battre a 100 à l'heure et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était elle oui, et il ne la reconnu que grâce a la chaleur dans sa voix.

" Maman... " souffla t-il

Celui de Mary s'arrêta de battre pendant 1 seconde. Ce Maman de la bouche de Sam, celui qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis tant d'années. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre celui d'un enfant qui dit son premier mot. C'était magique. Des larmes se mirent a couler de ses yeux, ceux de Sam aussi. Le téléphone n'affectait en rien l'émotion.

" Oui c'est moi... C'est maman "

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit de plus en plus et les larmes de Mary coulèrent aussi de plus en plus. Dean la serra contre son torse pour la consoler. Elle arrivait même pas a commencer une phrase correct. C'est Sam qui essaya donc de briser le silence.

" Écoute je veux te voir... Je veux te serrer dans mes bras maman et te parler et pas par téléphone. Je sais pas... Vous rentrez quand de votre voyage ? "

Mary se tourna vers son fils qui haussa les épaules a l'entente de la requête. Leur destination était quelque chose tant désiré par Dean et le retour de sa mère avait beaucoup chamboulé leur plan. C'était compliqué comme situation. Néanmoins il leur restait un moyen que Dean souffla a l'oreille de sa mère. Elle avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et les yeux qui pétillait.

" C'est bientôt noël. On pourrait faire un dîner tous ensemble toi, Castiel, Dean et ton ami aussi de la fac " suggéra Mary

Sam aimait cette idée. Un noël en famille, la famille qu'il avait rêvait d'avoir. En s'imaginant cette soirée, il souriait déjà.

" ouais noël c'est super... Je suis totalement pour " accepta t-il

Mary leva son pouce vers Dean avec un clin d'œil. Un noël en famille, comme une véritable famille. Dean va l'avoir sa jolie " Apple pie's Life " et sa vraie. Pas le fausse qu'il a tenter avec Lisa après l'apocalypse. Non celle avec sa vraie famille. Celle qu'il aimait vraiment. Après avoir raccroché le combiné, Mary rendit le téléphone a Dean et continua de faire son shopping.

Andy était dans sa chambre d'hôpital et Marc n'avait pas put s'empêcher de voir le regard du jeune homme dévié sur ses fesses au moment de sa sortie.

" Andy tu sais que si ce jeune homme te plait tu devrais tenter ta chance petit. Il y a des regards qui trompe pas " affirma le réalisateur

Andy ne sut pas quoi dire et se contenta de regarder son réalisateur favoris en secouant la tête. Il préférait nier surtout pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire.

" Sam ?! Non... Non c'est... " bégaya t-il en faignant la surprise

De tous les acteurs que Marc avait vu, ba Andy était le plus mauvais. Heureusement que Sam été rentré parce que bonjour le massacre théâtral. Andy regarda Sam tout gêné et Marc les regarda amusé. Les deux jeunes gens se fixait longuement et silencieusement. C'en était presque évident. C'est Andy en décalant sa tête qui vit le regard de son idole qui s'arrêta. Il le fusilla du regard et ne dit rien.

" Hum... Mon frère a appeler et a son retour de vacances on va fêter noël. Tu es invité par ma mère

" annonça t-il

Andy ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait envie d'y aller mais vus qu'il devait rejeter Sam, accepter serait mal. Il lui tendit un petit sourire embarrassé et ses joues se mirent a rougir.

" Remercie ta mère mais je pense pas. Je suis désolé "

Sam ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais ça lui plaisait pas. Il avait voulu qu'Andy vienne et le refus fut dur a encaisser mais il comprenait. Noël était une fête familiale et il devait probablement lui restait des oncles et des tantes quelque part ou des amis plus proches.

" Oh... Ok c'est pas grave. Je la rappèlerais après " murmura t-il

Il était triste et tout gêné aussi et ça Marc le voyait bien le mal aise. Il devait y remédier le plus vite possible mais il pouvait pas faire grand chose. C'était pas ses oignons.

Un enfer ! Il fallait traîner Dean dans un restaurant qui faisait de la salade. C'était l'idée de Mary, histoire de manger sainement. Mais Dean voulait un hamburger et il le regardait s'éloigner pendant que Cas' et Mary le trainait par les bras.

" Aurevoir Burger King. Bonjour trucs vert sec " se plaint il

Il aurait préféré partir en courant, non il l'aurait fait sans soucis mais entre sa mère qui le traînait accompagné de Cas' il se sentait vraiment mal. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant remplis de vieux ou de gens maigrichons. C'était flippant, très effrayant. Il avait vus des horreurs mais autant de sain, ça lui faisait peur.

" Oh non... Je suis de retour en enfer " souffla t-il

Mary et Cas' sourirent en poussant Dean et en s'asseyant a table. Mary prit une carte et Dean regarda a côté de Cas'. La mère et l'ex ange trouvait tout a leur goût. Dean lui été perdu, il savait quoi prendre. Heureusement que Cas' était là pour l'aider et qu'il connaissait ses goût. Il lui indiqua une salade de pâtes, ça paraissait passable. Dean boudant comme un gamin fit un effort avec un petit hochement de tête tout en haussant les épaules. Il allait essayer, juste pour voir. Ça pouvait pas être si horrible. Ils commandèrent leur plats et en attendant ils discutèrent de leur projets de noël tout en rigolant.

La plus belle journée de sa vie s'achevait a présent. Marc et repartit et Andy entamait sa lettre d'adieu a Sam. Il le faisait le cœur déchiré mais n'avait pas le choix. Il avait tout mis en place. Sam viendrait a 20h00 le voir et sa famille d'accueil a 18h00 pour repartir. Il avait donc 1h00 pour écrire une lettre d'adieu. Il écrivait en pleurant et a plusieurs moment avait envie de balancer la lettre. Il laissa échapper tout sur le papier. Une fois fini, l'infirmière entra pour lui annoncer que ses " parents" étaient là. Il lui tendit un petit sourire et tendit la lettre a la jeune fille.

" Donnez cette lettre a Sam winchester s'il vous plait. Il va arriver vers 20h00 " demanda t-il en s'essuyant les larmes

L'infirmière qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait, prit le papier plié et le mît dans sa poche.

20 minutes après cet événement, après avoir passer la meilleure journée de sa vie. Il repartit dans sa famille d'accueil laissant derrière lui celui qu'il considérait comme son héros.


	11. Le surnaturel revient au galop

**Desolé les filles mais ces derniers temps j'avais beaucoup de choses a penser donc j'ai pas eu le temps de publier. Vous m'en voulez pas trop hein. Bref voici la suite de la fic **

1 semaine plus tard...

La journée d'Andy avait bien démarrer, et le reste aussi. C'est le soir que les choses devinrent plus compliqué.

Comme vous le savez cher lecteur, notre Andy a été adopter et ses parents ont disparus. C'est aussi simple que ça. On l'a mis dehors car il était gay. Et bien Andy a vécu un nouveau cauchemar.

Il rentrait de sa journée de cours dans une petite fac et s'installa pour faire ses devoirs. C'était une habitude et ça lui permettait de ne pas penser a Sam. C'était une habitude efficace qui portait ses fruits. Il été concentré dans ses cours quand soudain la lampe de son bureau se mît a légèrement clignoter. Au début Andy ne dit rien et continua de travailler de la façon la plus normal. Elle s'arrêta et ça le rassura. Néanmoins, la lampe reprit de façon de plus en plus dérangeante.

" Putain mais quelle technologie de merde "

Il eu a peine le temps de finir que la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment laissant entrer un énorme vent. Il sursauta mais s'auto rassura quand il vit que c'était le vent. Son chiot paraissait plus effrayé car après un couinement il couru dans les bras de son maître. Andy rigola et lui caressa la tête.

" C'est rien Cap', c'est le vent "

Il se leva de son siège et alla fermer la fenêtre. Il le fit normalement jusqu'à ce que dans le reflet il vu le reflet de son père biologique derrière lui. Apeuré, il se retourna en sursaut pour voir si c'était le cas mais personne n'était là. Il savait qu'il avait rêvé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir eu peur. Ça avait paru si réel, en plus il savait grâce a Sam que ça aurait put l'être. Il vit son chien qui le regardait toujours effrayé. Andy lui sourit pour le rassurer et se rassis pour ré-étudier. Mais il n'eu pas le temps que déjà il se retrouva plaqué en arrière sur son lit. Il reçut un coup qui le rendit inconscient un moment mais rouvrît les yeux juste après. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, son père. Il était là face à lui, enfin son fantôme du moins. Sam avait préciser qu'il y ai pus de chance qui soit encore en vie. Le seul problème est qu'il ne savait pas comment lui échapper, tout ce qui pouvait faire c'est courir. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant avec son chiot et dévala les escaliers. En chemin il bouscula sa mère adoptive qui fit tomber une boîte de verre en sel. Elle s'apprêtait a le gronder mais quand elle vit le père d'Andy dans les escaliers, elle resta figée sur place. C'était la photo de l'homme qu'on lui avait montrer il y a 10 ans. Il la tira par le bras. Néanmoins les deux jeune gens furent surpris quand ils virent que l'homme n'avançait plus arriver vers le sel. Il était comme...

" Le sel. Le sel le bloque. " réalisa t-il en soufflant

Il eu donc une idée. Il en prit une poignée en essayant de ne pas se faire attraper la main et lui balança a la figure. Comme par magie, l'homme se volatilisa. Sa mère elle resta stoïque sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se retourna vers son fils sans savoir quoi dire.

" Tu m'expliques ?! " s'exclama t-elle

Il fixa le vide sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Avant de s'apercevoir que Cap' était plus là, par chance il était sous une armoire. Il alla le chercher et indiqua a sa mère :

" Jte dis ça en voiture. On doit quitter la maison. Maintenant "

Il lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répondre qu'il la tira déjà par le bras en tenant avec l'autre son chiot.

Mary aussi avait sa dose de surnaturelle. Elle mangeait dans la cafétéria en lisant le journal. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Sauf une nouvelle, une nouvelle assez inquiétant. Un témoignage d'un des anciens camarades de classes de John et Bobby. Elle lût :

" Je serais pas comment expliquer ce que j'ai vus. D'après un ami, il était censée être mort depuis longtemps et je l'ai vus. Il apparaissait et disparaissait de façon presque instantané "

Elle reposa le journal bouleversée et surprise. Elle fixa pendant de longues minutes le vide en face d'elle en touillant son café. Elle sentit une présence et reconnu la voix qui se pencha.

" On dirait bien que chasser le surnaturel il revient au galop "

C'était Azazel qui la narguait encore mais par chance Dean débarqua la tête dans le chou et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne

" Hey chéri, bien dormis " salua t-elle

Il lui tendit un petit sourire car il était un peu fatigué. Cas' lui était presque mort tellement il dormait, c'était magique qu'on puisse dormir dans un lit aussi dur.

" oui mais je crois que sans Cas' j'y serais jamais arrivé. l lits c'est juste pas possible, autant dormir par terre ça fera des économies "

Elle rigola et acquiesça car c'était en effet vrai. Les lits étaient très inconfortables en effet mais elle était plus concentré sur la scène en face d'elle. Azazel avait prit un couteau et était entrain de lui trancher sa gorge en face d'elle. Elle eu comme le souffle coupé et fut comme figé. Elle entendit soudain une voix qui la fit sortir de sa vision direct.

" Maman ça va ? " demanda Dean

Ce dernier l'avait vus se figer de peur et reprendre soudain son calme. Elle lui tendit un petit sourire et Dean posa son couteau remplis de confiture a la fraise et prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et la caressa.

" Oui ça va j'ai juste eu... "

" Une vision je suppose " souffla t-il

Son fils la connaissait bien. Elle avait eu une vision, et son hochement de tête ne fit qu'accentuait ses doutes. Il se passa de tout commentaires mais n'était pas moins soucieux pour autant. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne dirait rien et n'eu pas le temps d'insister. Cas' débarqua et se pencha vers son copain pour lui donner un petit bisou sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir avec un grand sourire. Il prit je journal et Mary pria pour ne pas qu'il lise l'article. Mais vus sa tête au bout de 10 minutes c'était trop tard.

" Un fantôme... " souffla t-il

Dean se tourna vers Cas' pour être sur d'avoir compris. Il y avait donc un potentiel fantôme dans la nature enfin vus le regard approbateur de son copain. Le winchester soupira un bon coup et vit sa mère qui regardait sans comprendre.

" Bonne nouvelle, un spectre est de retour " révéla sarcastiquement Dean

Mary prit un air faussement surpris tandis que Cas' piqua déjà les mini paquet de sel en les mettant dans sa poche.

" Peut être qu'on devrait appeler Lucas ou Steve ( A/N : Noms de d'autres chasseurs amis de Destiel et Sam ) " suggéra Cas'

Dean hocha la tête en laissant le silence plombé l'ambiance. Ils se remirent a manger dans un grand silence et c'est Mary qui fit le premier pas en même temps que Dean.

" Ou alors... " firent il en même temps

Tuer des monstres, sauver la population, l'affaire de famille. Et Dean et Mary venait de comprendre de façon très Synchro que ce n'était ni Steve, ni Lucas et ni aucun autre chasseurs qui devaient agir. C'était seulement eux, les vrais pros. Ils se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire et laissa sa mère parlait.

" Ou alors... On se rend sur place et on chasse nous même le fantôme " suggéra t-elle en prenant le journal

Cas' ne savait pas trop. La dernière fois que Dean avait fait une rencontre surnaturelle, il a failli le perdre. Il était un peu inquiet, bien que ce soit a priori qu'un fantôme. Il se tourna vers Dean et lui fit non de la tête, et pourtant le winchester était pas pour et faisait oui de la tête avec un énorme sourire. Mary soupira un bon coup et prit les devant. Elle se leva en rangeant ses affaires et déclara fermement

" De toute façon il y a pas a discuter. C'est moi la mère alors vous me suivez, on va renvoyer ce fantôme d'où il vient "

Tout a coup le couple d'amoureux sentirent un élan d'autorité venir de Mary. C'était surprenant. Ils avaient jamais vus quelqu'un les contrôler comme ça. Ils la regardait partir comme deux idiots sans rien dire et elle se retourna en pointant du doigt.

" Et vous avez intérêt a écouter sinon pas de tarte " menaça t-elle

Là c'était la menace de trop, pour le couple la tarte c'était sacré et juste non négociable. Pourtant Mary venait de prouver.

" bébé, Me dis pas qu'elle a... " souffla Cas'

Mais si elle avait prit la menace de la tarte pour les faire bouger. C'était trop dure de lutter. Dean hocha la tête surpris aussi.

" Si Cas' elle a osé. Elle a menacer de nous empêcher de manger notre tarte. "

Niveau choc il connaissait fort là.

La mère adoptive d'andy ne comprenait rien. Elle s'été retrouver dans une chambre de motel miteuse a devoir prévenir son mari sans savoir ce qui se passait vraiment. Elle observait son fils qui faisait les cents pas et qui eu l'air de réfléchir a quelque chose. Il essayait de faire le point dans sa tête et de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il pouvait pas appeler Sam, ça serait l'inclure dans sa vie et ça deviendrait impossible de le quitter. Il devait donc le faire seul.

" Andy chéri, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe " supplia t-elle

Elle avait peur, très peur de ce qu'elle avait vus et ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Andy lui avait un peu de bribes des connaissances apprises par Sam mais rien de bien concrets et de solide. Il vit sa mère les yeux remplis de peur et de panique. Il se baissa a son niveau et lui caressa les joues.

" T'inquiètes pas. Papa va pas tarder à arriver. "

Andy adorait son père adoptif, il lui devait la vie. Sans lui il serait encore au foyer d'accueil avec des cas sociaux. La dame en face de lui étais sa seconde mère, sa seconde chance et son mari aussi. C'était ses parents du cœur. Elle pleurait de peur et il se détestait pour ça. Il la serra dans ses bras et entendit la porte toqué. Il se leva et quand il ouvrit il vit son père adoptif nommé Luca. Il n'hésita pas une minute et l'enlaça fort.

" Ok, ça va aller fiston " lui souffla le père

Le jeune homme de 26 ans secoua la tête en larmes. Sa mère ayant vus l'arrivée de son mari pleura aussi. Attristée de voir sa femme Kristie dans cet état, il lui ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter a se réfugier dans cette étreinte familial. L'ado et sa mère pleuraient tous les deux dans les bras d'un père qui pensait en avoir finis avec ça.


	12. L'art d'être un père

**Voici un nouveau chapitres qui va concerner les papas et amorcer l'histoire et les problèmes. C'est le début de la panique et le chapitre 15 va rien n'arranger. Je pleurs rien que d'y penser**

Être un père était une tâche difficile. La plus part des familles ici présente vont vite fait le comprendre...

Andy et Kristie restait au motel et pour Lucas il était temps d'annoncer la vérité a sa famille par peur de la perdre. Elle allait sûrement le prendre pour un fou, non pire un aliéné mais ils leurs devaient la vérité. En décollant sa femme et son fils adoptif de ses bras ils les observaient d'un air solennelle et franc. Ils se mordaient néanmoins les lèvres frustrés par son annonce.

" Je pense que ta mère et toi devriez vous asseoir " annonça t-il

Les deux membres le regardaient confus mais s'exécutèrent en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit et observèrent le père faire les cents pas.

" C'est dur a annoncer mais j'ai tuer le père biologique d'Andy "

Andy se figea en fixant son père comme sous le choc. Aucuns mots ne sortit d'aucunes bouches car la première règle d'un père est de veiller a ce que sa famille connaisse la vérité.

L'homme témoin du fantôme travaillait dans un hôpital de la région. Ce qui avait étonné Dean et que Mary connaisse le gars en question, c'était surprenant. Ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Cas' s'était fait une pause pipi et Mary été parti discuter avec l'homme en question. Dean quand a lui rester là en attendant le retour de son petit ami et feuilleter le journal. Il feuilleter tranquillement quand soudain il se prit une peluche dans la tête. Il vit une petite fille de 5 ans aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds s'approchaient de lui avec un visage de cocker. Ça lui rappelait celui de Cas' pendant une seconde. Il lui tendit un petit sourire et lui tendit la peluche.

" tiens... " lui souffla t-il

Elle lui sourit comme une enfant a son père et ils s'observèrent un moment avant d'être interrompu par une brune aux yeux vert qui la prit dans ses bras et lui dit de façon autoritaire. Quand elle vit Dean elle se figea comme apeurée et repartit avec sa sœur sous le bras a l'opposé, laissant Dean sans un mot et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

" Mais tu fais quoi Anna, il ressemble à papa et a l'air d'aller mieux que lui " se plaigna t-elle

La jeune ado n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le temps et paraissait avoir le souffle coupé. Elle marcha en direction de la sortie et vit sortir des toilettes des hommes ce qu'elle ne croyait plus jamais revoir. Sa petite sœur écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus et dévoila un énorme sourire. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui fixait l'homme sous le choc.

" Daddy ! C'est Daddy ! Il est revenu ! " s'exclama la gamine

La jeune femme pleura de joie et n'en revenait pas. Elle n'y croyait pas et pourtant le destin avait fait que...

" Ça a marché " souffla t-elle

Mary discutait bien sagement avec son ami quand elle décida finalement d'aborder le sujet du fantôme. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son fils et son copain seul dans une salle d'attente, surtout si ils trouvaient des coins sombres. Oh oui. Elle se racla la gorge et dévoila tout a son ami, Drew.

" Et sinon j'ai lus dans le journal que tu avais vus un fantôme. Tu peux m'en parler " demanda t-elle

Drew rigola, personne ne le croirait et encore moins le cerveau censé de son amie. Elle allait rire ou le gifler. Il savait pas trop.

" Non Mary la ça dépasse le réel. Je suis médecin en pédiatrie mais je peux pas. Je suis désolé "

Pourtant Mary ne bougea pas. Elle croisa même les bras et fixa son mai prêt a connaître le fin mot de cette affaire. Elle serait ici toute la nuit mais elle connaîtrait la vérité sur ce fantôme et le renverrait de là où il venait. Voyant son regard persistant, il avoua la vérité. La pure et la vraie.

" C'était John Mary. J'ai vus John " annonça t-il

Il ignorait comment mais Cas' c'été retrouvé devant la vitre dévoilant les bébés. Il été fixé en observant les visages d'anges dans les lits avant d'entendre des pas venir de l'entrée. C'était Dean qui avait l'air soulagé de voir son copain. Il soupira un bon coup.

" Putain Cas' mon ange t'enfui plus comme ça. Je me suis inquiété de pas te voir revenir " annonça t-il

II s'approcha de lui et vit son regard rivé sur un berceau. La petite fille avait des yeux verts pommes a croquer et était adorable. Cas' la regardait avec de la peine, il avait entendu l'histoire de la fillette et ça lui brisait le cœur.

" Son nom est Annabelle Lisière. Sa mère s'est faite violer et elle vient d'accoucher. Malheursement la mère est morte en couche et on a put sauver que le bébé. " annonça Cas'

Wow, Dean savait qu'il y avait de la merde dans ce monde mais a ce point là. Il tourna son regard vers la petite fille qui tendait un énorme sourire joyeux. Elle avait l'air heureuse et épanouie, et ses yeux verts avait fait craqué autant que ceux de Dean. Ce dernier avait bien vus sa fascination pour le bébé et quand il vit le regard de Cas' il comprit sans même avoir besoin de mots.

" Oh non mon ange ! Tu n'y pense même pas. On ne prendra pas ce bébé en otage " assura t-il

Une étrange sensation naissait chez l'ex-ange. Il avait l'impression que ce bébé était à lui et qu'il devait en prendre soin. Il avait le sentiment que c'était une mission qui lui avait été confié. Il se tourna vers son copain et lui fit des yeux de cocker.

" Cas' c'est un bébé. On adopte pas un bébé comme une adopte un chien ou un poisson. C'est une vie humaine et la notre est déjà bien assez compliquée. Donc ton instinct paternel va devoir patienter un moment "

Cas' soupira un bon coup tandis que Dean faisait déjà demi-tour. Ce dernier avait déjà quitter la pièce mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le bébé avec un tendre sourire. Il mît sa main sur la vitre en souriant a l'enfant. Elle était adorable et il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras. Il sentait une envie énorme d'avoir ce bébé avec lui, c'était impressionnant. Il l'observait en silence quand il sentit une présence a côté de lui, il reconnu l'odeur de Dean qui vint s'accrocher a lui et se colla en posant sa tête sur son épaule. L'ex chasseur

" Je sais que tu veux un enfant mon ange et je te promet qu'un jour on sera heureux et tout sera plus facile. Tu verras " souffla Dean

Cas' laissa sa tête tomber sur celle de Dean et le serra fort contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir son copain le serrer contre lui. Le winchester pouvait pas lui promettre qu'ils auraient des enfants mais il lui promettait d'être heureux. C'était son but. Ils quittèrent l'anti chambre pour trouver en chemin Mary blanche comme un doliprane. Alerté par son état, Dean lâcha la main de son compagnon et couru vers elle. Il la prit par les épaules et remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Elle releva la tête, tourna de l'œil et s'effondra. Dean paniqué eu juste le temps de l'attraper pour par qu'elle s'effondre au sol.

" Merde maman... " souffla t-il

Il prit son poul qui avait un battement normal et n'eu pas le temps de faire plus que déjà la jeune femme se retrouva embarqué par les médecins. Dean paraissait inquiet mais garder espoir. Il regarda sa mère se faire allonger sur un lit d'hôpital tandis que Dean restait a attendre son réveil. Au bout de 10 minutes Cas' revint avec deux soupes bien chaudes et Mary ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa. Dean lui attrapa la main et lui souffla :

" Hey maman ça va ? "

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. elle avait mal nulle part mais se sentait pas super bien. Cas' lui tendit la soupe aux légumes mais eu un résultat assez inattendu car elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Elle se sentait pas bien et savoir que son mari roder dans les parages la rendait malade a un point. Elle lui en voulait pour beaucoup de choses et le mode de vie et l'éducation de ses fils était la numéro 1. Cas' inquiet renifla sa soupe et ne vit rien de mal.

" Elle me paraissait pourtant appétissante. Je ne comprend pas bébé "

Dean secoua la tête sans comprendre non plus mais en lui assurant que ça allait pour la soupe, et couru rejoindre sa mère dans la salle bain. Elle était au dessus des toilettes et pleurait comme une madeleine aussi. Il passa une main sur son épaule et la massa ce qui la rassura. Elle se retourna et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son fils. Il l'enlaça en retour en lui caressant les cheveux et la serra contre lui.

" Shsh ça va aller... Ça va aller " lui souffla t-il

Elle se décolla légèrement et vit les yeux bien veillant de son fils et lui caressa la joue. Elle était si fier de son fils qui été devenu un super homme remplit de courage. Vus le sien, elle se serait abandonné elle même depuis longtemps. Elle voyait pas pourquoi il s'embêtait avec elle.

" Je t'aime chéri " souffla t-elle

Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent et son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 4 ans a chaque fois qu'elle le disait. C'était magique. Il esquissa un énorme sourire se pencha vers son crâne et lui embrassa le haut d'un doux bisou.

La surprise d'apprendre que son père était chasseur avait était la première réaction d'Andy. La déception puis la colère. Oui Andy était en colère du fait qu'on lui ai mentit et la tristesse. Lucas tenta de s'approcher de son fils pour l'enlacer mais ce dernier plus qu'énervé recula.

" Me touches pas ! Je veux pas que tu me me touches. Je suis arrivé ici entant que gay et a toujours était sincère. Et toi ! Le premier a qui j'ai confier un amour, celui que j'ai aimé comme mon vrai père. Tu m'as mentit ! Tu es un putain de chasseurs de putains de conneries surnaturels et tu as jamais rien dis ?! Je te déteste ! " hurla t-il

Le regard du père se vida d'expression et un silence plongea la chambre dans le froid le plus total. Les cœurs s'été brisés et Andy ne se sentait plus le bienvenu dans sa famille. Il prit son sac, son chien et sortit de la chambre. Sa mère essaya de la retenir en larmes en l'appelant mais il ne se tourna pas. Il quitta la chambre et entendait déjà sa mère criait sur son mari. Il descendit les escaliers avec son chien et se mît a pleurer un peu plus loin. Il pleura un bon moment et vit soudain une voiture débarqué. Il fit signe et vit une brune.

" Je te dépose ? " demanda t-elle

Il hocha la tête et elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il monta, attacha sa ceinture et se présenta.

" Je m'appelle Andy. J'ai besoin d'aller à l'université d'Harvard "

La brune fut quelque peu surprise, elle avait justement aussi besoin d'aller à cet endroit. Elle esquissa un énorme sourire avant de démarrer.

" Ruby, et je vais au même endroit " annonça t-elle

Elle tourna la musique et Andy fut nostalgique. C'était la chanson favorite de Sam, comment l'oublier. La voiture se dirigea donc vers Harvard.


	13. Trop de visages familier

**un chapitre juste avant les larmes du chapitre 15. Le 16 est en cours d'écriture. En attendant profiter bien **

" PAPA ?! " s'exclama Dean

Allongée dans son lit, Mary hocha la tête laissant Dean dans lui aussi sous le choc. Son père, il manquait plus que lui. Cas' lui préférait rester a l'écart et déguster sa bonne soupe a la tomate. Il était tout aussi surpris mais intériorisé. Dean lui, il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce en réfléchissant a une solution ou une explication. Les deux en fait. Il y eu un long silence qui se ponctua par un bruit de bouche. Ils se tournèrent et virent Cas' qui buvait les dernières gouttes de sa soupes. Sentant les regards rivés sur lui, il leva sa bouche ou était apparu une moustache rouge au dessus de ses lèvres.

" Il y a un problème ? " s'interrogea l'ex-ange

Dean le fixa en ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il était si mignon avec sa petite moustache, voir adorable. Mary esquissa un petit sourire et Dean s'approcha de lui en l'essuyant et en se léchant le pouce après. Il avait exagéré sur l'érotisation du geste en faisant du bruit avec sa langue. Cas' le fusilla du regard. Il avait pas envie de penser a ça maintenant bien qu'il serait pas contre après. Mary voyait bien que les deux amants se dévorait du regard et il fallait y remédier au plus vite.

" Vous savez on est a l'hôpital. Niveau chambres ils ont leurs dose " blagua t-elle

Dean se retourna n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et Cas' non plus d'ailleurs. Cette femme, mère de Dean venait de les inciter a coucher ensemble ?! Il en était pas sur... Dean lui si. Il fusilla sa mère du regard qui lui souriait.

Ruby et Andy faisait le chemin jusqu'à Harvard pour voir Sam. Les deux personnages ne se parlait pas, et Ruby commençait a être fatigué d'un si long silence. Si elle était encore un démon elle lui aurait donner une bonne raison de se taire mais elle devait agir entant qu'une humaine malgré qu'elle soit sans âmes. Elle avait quand même un minimum de cœur.

" Pas très bavard. Et plutôt jeune. Qu'est ce qu'un gosse faisait dans la rue avec son chiot sous la pluie ? "

Andy en avait marre d'être vus comme un gosse de 26 piges. Il avait un cerveau et une autonomie. Il était plus un gamin, il ne l'était plus depuis bien une bonne dizaine d'année. Il était un homme merde. Il soupira un bon coup en fixant le paysage.

" J'ai 26 ans et aujourd'hui j'apprend que cela fait 10 ans que mon père adoptif me ment. J'ai fugué et j'ai un ami a voir a Harvard " annonça Andy

Elle fit la moue et ne dit rien du tout pendant un moment. Elle soupira un bon coup et roula vers Harvard. Elle se décida donc a enfin exprimer son avis assez cynique.

" Tu sais avec les terroristes, l'Ebola, la crise et les Farks. Je trouve qu'il y a pire que ton histoire "

Il eu comme un choc dans les sentiments là. Il la regarda comme si elle était horrible et ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du chemin. Cette fille n'avait donc aucun cœur

Anna et sa sœur jouait dans la salle d'attente quand soudain elle virent Castiel aller vers la machine a café. Sa sœur, Lola, se retourna vers Anna avec un grand sourire. Elle avait reconnu son père mais on lui avait dit que c'était pas possible. Qu'il été parti. Cas' lui se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le fixait et reconnu ses yeux directement. C'était ceux du bébé, c'était elle. Anna eu comme une révélation. Il l'avait reconnu. Il l'avait reconnu, elle, sa fille.

" Lola bouge pas " informa t-elle

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Cas' et se mît a côté de lui. Elle lui tendit un petit sourire et fit mine qu'elle attendait pour un café. Castiel l'observa un moment et jura que c'était le bébé du berceau. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'une petite blonde vint l'enlacer ses jambes.

" Je savais que tu reviendrais Daddy. Tu reviens toujours vers moi " dit Lola avec sa petite voix

Cas' ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais enlaça la petite en retour. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui et les cheveux de Dean. C'était impressionnant. Anna la décolla et la prit dans ses bras. C'était pas le moment.

" Excuse... Excusez moi mais ma sœur Lola a quelques problèmes a reconnaître ses pè... Heu parents " bégaya t-elle

Cas' observa les deux jeunes filles comme surpris de leurs attitudes. Elle sourirent gênées et partirent se rasseoir jouer tandis qu'elles joueraient Cas' trop curieux alla les voir et se posta devant elles. Il tendit sa tasse a la jeune femme qui eu un sursaut mais la prit. Elle pouvait pas laisse passer cette chance, elle connaissait Cas' et savait qu'il la croirait. Il la croyait toujours. En le voyant partir elle l'interpella.

" Partez pas sinon vous allez mourir ! " s'exclama t-elle

Il se tourna vers elle sans être sur de comprendre car cela remontait a i an pour Lola et Anna, et se passerait dans 20 ans pour Cas'.


	14. L'histoire de notre vie

**chapitre triste, très triste qui m'a fait pleurer. Avis aux âmes sensibles sortez vos mouchoirs **

Hiver 2034 :

Trop de choses avait changé, trop pour être heureux. Les sourires avaient fait place aux larmes et les rires au silence. Le froid régnait dans la maison et le cœur de Dean depuis maintenant 3 mois. Il n'y arrivait pas, plus. Il se sentait partir et c'est sa fille aînée qui le maintenait en vie. Il restait là fixer le sol des heures, des jours. Sa fille Anna, s'approchait de lui pour lui faire boire de la soupe a la petite cuillère. Elle avait du mal mais rester forte pour son père et sa sœur, elle se raccrochait a leurs amours. Elle touillait la soupe et la passa dans les lèvres de son père. Le plus souvent il en restait sous le nez, comme quand Cas' en buvait. Rien n'était pareil, rien ne le serrait plus. Sa main tremblait et elle reposa la soupe. Elle en pouvait plus, elle voulait voir les yeux de son père s'illuminait et le voir vivre. Mais depuis l'accident de voiture, le pacte avec la mort pour pas que Dean ne meurt, tout s'était éteint. Elle tremblait dans ses larmes et alla serrait fort. Elle voulait que son papa revienne, elle voulait pas que sa famille se détruise. Dean ne l'enlaça pas en retour, il l'aimait mais n'arriver pas a grand chose depuis la mort de son conjoint. Il n'arrivait pas a vivre. Si il respirait physiquement et ne s'était pas tué. Il était là mais aussi absent.

" Ne nous abandonne pas. Reviens " supplia Anna en larmes

Hiver 2014 :

Anna expliqua toute l'histoire à Cas' qui n'en revenait pas. Il était mort en sauvant Dean, il l'aurait fait mais en entendant ce qu'était devenu Dean il hésita un moment. Ça le rendait triste. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et retenu ses larmes qui voulait coulé.

" Ah t'es là. Je te cherchais partout ! " entendit t-il

Il se tourna et vit le regard agacé de son compagnon. Il eu comme un pincement au cœur et ne put s'empêcher. Il couru vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément devant ses présumés filles. Anna ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer un souvenir d'enfance quelques peu gênant mais heureux.

Printemps 2029 :

La jeune Anna âgé de 15 ans révisait sagement sa leçon d'histoire quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur son père. Il mangeait tranquillement une tarte et surveilla de prêt ce que sa fille écrivait. Ça déplaisait un peu Anna qui voyait pas l'intérêt.

" Papa je t'aime mais j'ai 15 ans. Je peux faire mes devoirs sans qu'on me surveille " affirma la jeune fille

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tarte aux pommes en rigolant. Il prit un papier qui traina sur la table et lit fièrement :

" Histoire géo : des difficulté a l'écrit. Le travail reste cependant sérieux.

Anglais : des efforts mais l'analyse n'est pas encore assez profonde.

Je continu ? "

Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa feuilles et repris ses révisions et soudain Dean eu une idée de génie pour l'inciter a faire des efforts. Ça allait marcher, même super bien. Il alla à l'entrée et cria dans le couloir.

" Cas', mon ange tu peux venir deux secondes ! " appela t-il

" j'arrive ! " répondit il

Anna observa son père sans comprendre tandis que son père rigola. Cas' arriva en s'essuyant les mains et Dean n'hésita pas une seconde, lui prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser passionnément. Anna les regardait en faisant une tête dégoûtée et lâcha même un petit " ewww... " Dean se décolla et sourit. Cas' ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

" A partir de maintenant jeune fille, si tu as une mauvaise note tu auras le droit a une démonstration d'affection en public " lui informa Dean

Ils entendirent soudain des pleurs qui correspondait sûrement a la petite Lola qui voulait son biberon. Elle avait 3 mois, c'était pas facile. Cas' soupira un bon coup et embrassa rapidement Dean sur les lèvres avant de partir chercher leur fille. Dean le regarda partir et se tourna vers sa fille.

" Une mauvaise note "

Elle soupira un bon coup et se promit de bosser un maximum parce que voir ses parents se rouler des pelles était vraiment embarrassant.

Hiver 2014 :

Après ce baiser plus que magique les deux amants se décollèrent et Dean sourit gêné en se collant encore un peu plus vers lui d'un air aguicheur.

" Wow mon ange, je vois qu'on a des envies là dessous "

Oui, Cas' avait beaucoup d'envie mais là il désirait juste une chose. Une promesse venant de Dean. Il lui attrapa les joues en laissant les larmes coulés sur ses joues. Le regard inquiéta Dean.

" Cas', il se passe quoi ? " demanda fermement Dean

Cas' eu le souffle coupé et il avait a son tour le visage pâle. Il ne tomba pas dans les pommes mais il était pas loin. Il prit les mains de Dean et le serra dans les siennes.

" Dean je veux juste être sûr que peu importe les événements dans notre vie, tu resteras fort " supplia Cas'

Le winchester eu comme un moment de panique et se décolla de son copain. Il l'étudia du regard comme pour discerner un problème. C'était pas un discours anodin, c'était un discours de futur mourant.

" Cas' pourquoi tu me dis ça ? " s'inquiéta Dean

Des larmes se mirent a couler des joues de Cas' et il tremblait tellement il pleurait. Dean lui attrapa les épaules en les secouant un bon coup pour connaître la putain de vérité. Cas' respira un bon coup et annonça la vérité.

" Je vais mourir Dean... "

Hiver 2034 :

Quand il l'avait vus allongé sur le sol à son réveil Dean comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'été levé de son lit d'hôpital et précipité vers lui et avait pris son pouls. Dean avait mal nul part. Pas une cicatrice. Et respirait. Il mît sa main sous son cou encore chaud et ne sentit rien. Il se figea et se mît a trembler en retenant ses larmes. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, et rien pas un battement. Rien. Dean comprit une chose. Cas' était mort. Il était...

" Non... Non Cas'... Cas' ?... CAS' ! " hurla t-il

Il avait hurlé a en devenir rouge et s'été écroulé sur lui en larmes. Il avait pas me droit, pas lui, pas son ange. En colère contre lui même, contre la vie et le destin il le tapa avec un énorme coup de poing de façon a le réveiller. Mais rien, Cas' était mort, il les avait quitté. Il pleura sur la dépouille et la releva pour le serrer contre lui.

Hiver 2014 :

Le choc fut si grand qu'il fallait en venir a aider Dean a s'asseoir pour pas qu'il tombe. Il avait besoin d'air, d'eau et d'une gifle. D'une énorme gifle. Les filles en face de lui était les siennes et Cas'. Il allait mourir, il allait... Dean mît un temps avant de réagir et c'est Anna qui fit le premier pas.

" On est ici pour empêcher que Dad... Hum Cas' meurt. Il y a donc des événements à accomplir avant. Comme le fait que Cas' doit retrouver sa grâce et que vous devez me kidnapper, du moins moi bébé "

Dean et Castiel levèrent les yeux vers les deux jeunes filles. La grâce de Cas' pouvait donc être retrouver. C'était un espoir.

" Où est t-elle ? " demanda le principal intéressé

Les deux jeunes filles avaient un peu de mal a y croire mais répondirent sincèrement d'après leurs recherches.

" C'est dieu qui la détient ou du moins un de ses fils ? " expliqua Anna

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils et la réponse fut plus qu'inattendu.

" Jésus pour être plus précise "


End file.
